Naruto Lucifer
by Just4fun23000
Summary: Naruto Lucifer, the descendant of two Original Satan's. Throughout his childhood he suffered through torture for outshining his parents, to protect his brother he took the abuse without uttering a sound. How will the world and its many different pantheons react to a young man carrying the blood of both Lucifer and Leviathan in his veins? -Being Rewritten-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Lucifer**

XxX

"People talking/shouting"

" _People thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon thinking"**_

XxX

Endless suffering is what a young blonde-haired boy thought his life to be like, endless suffering at the hands of his very own parents, if they could be called such. He had the unfortune to be born to two beings that thought themselves to be the greatest and the best, not even letting their own children outshine them and that is what the boy sadly did.

He and his younger half brother were born with powers that surpassed their parents and that was something they could not accept. Thus, here he stood, a nine-year-old boy standing shirtless in the middle of a blank, concrete room, that was more alike with a prison than a home.

The cracks of a whip could be heard as his father, Razevan Lucifer, stood behind the boy, mercilessly whipping him over and over again, yet the blonde boy stayed quiet, not a sound leaving his lips, all to keep his eight-year-old brother save. The boy knew that once his father was through with him, it would be his brothers turn, it has been that way ever since their father found out about his little brother being in the possession of a Longinus class Sacred Gear.

Not that it was better before his brother revealed his power, the blonde-haired boy had a different mother than his little brother. His mother was just as cruel as his father, if not more so, he knew that his father only acted the way he did because he was a coward, afraid that he and his brother would become stronger than him. The boys' mother on the other hand, she was another type of cruel entirely, where his father was afraid of his power, his mother delighted in it, she wanted to posses it as her own, having him be her little puppet, her slave and her weapon. It was a contradiction alright, his father beat him to keep him and his brother submissive while his mother beat him to become stronger, forcing him to train for hours at spartan conditions, not once asking what he wanted.

Slowly a rage grew inside of the blonde-haired boy, his blue eyes became cold and he wanted nothing more than to crush the two people he was forced to call parents. Neither he nor his brother were at fault that their parents couldn't keep it in their pants. With each crack of the whip the boys rage grew, the sobbing of his brother, who was forced to watch, only increased his rage even more.

"Why won't you scream you little shit!?" The shouting of the monster he called a father nearly brought the blonde's rage to the breaking point. Slowly he was covered by an ever so light aura of demonic energy and his usual blue eyes gained a tint of red to them, yet his father didn't notice and continued his abuse.

The younger brother of the blonde realized the change in his big brothers' eyes and a chill went down his spine, while the red tint was ever so light, it did give the blonde and eerie and demonic appearance. The younger boy had silver hair and blue eyes, the same shade as the blondes, a trait they shared due to their father.

"If you won't break, maybe I should let you watch as I torture Vali? How does that sound?" Razevan laughed cruelly, delighting in the fact that he was the one on control of the boys. The man's insanity had no bounds and he believed that he was a supreme being and that all of existence had to obey him, after all he was the grandson of Lucifer, so the world rightfully belonged to him, not to his children.

He was a devil, he didn't believe in the nonsense that the next generation always surpassed the previous one, no, he believed that his children had to serve him, obey him, stay beneath his foot where they belonged. He never agreed with the sentiment of the blonde's mother, Katerea Leviathan, to turn the boy into a weapon was far too dangerous, he could turn against them after all, sadly though, Razevan had no choice but allow the woman to treat the blond like she saw fit, Katerea was after all far stronger than him and only slept with him because she had an itch that she needed him to scratch. At least he had the pleasure of completely controlling the fate of his second son, no one could tell him how he should treat him, certainly not that human bitch he raped and impregnated in the first place.

Once the man spoke about torturing his brother the blond lost it, his demonic energy rose to insane levels, levels so high that the father of the boys began to stumble back and fell on his ass. The blonde boy slowly turned around, showing his ripped open back to his brother who gagged slightly at the sight. The blue eyes of the boy now had completely turned to a cold crimson red, with small black slits as pupils, he began to stalk towards his cowering father who quickly began to scramble to his feet again.

"What are you doing you piece of trash!? Stand still and let me continue! That's an order!" The man shouted in fury, his veins pulsing and his blue eyes turning the same shade of red as his son's, none the less the blonde wasn't intimidated and continued his slow but steady walk. "Naruto, I order you to stand still! I swear I will kill you no matter if Katerea would be furious or not!"

Naruto still stayed quiet and continued to stalk towards his dear father, with an ever-growing smirk on his face that made him look downright demonic. The man snapped and raised his hand towards Naruto, his palm facing the boy, a silver magic circle appeared in front of the outstretched hand with an ornate 'L' in the middle of the circle, signifying the man's connection to the Lucifer bloodline. A thick and powerful beam of silver demonic energy shot out of the circle and raced towards Naruto, the beam had enough power to immediately take out mid-class devils, so the man was sure that it would end the disobedient brat.

The attack connected with Naruto's uncovered and bloodied torso and exploded with a power that made the entire concrete room shake and the walls fissured and cracked everywhere. The man smiled while Vali shouted in sadness, rage, fear and fury before he too shot at his father, the blue, futuristic looking light-wings of his Sacred Gear appearing on his back.

"Is that all you got?" A demonic sounding voice echoed through the room followed by chains rattling, stopping Vali in his tracks and causing the father to pale slightly. "Pity, for all the boasting you did about being Lucifer's grandson you disappoint me with that weak performance. Then again, I always knew that you were a failure, a coward and a loser, I mean you _are_ Lucifer's grandson and your father is Lucifer's heir, aren't you supposed to rule the underworld? Yet here you are, hiding in the Khaos Brigade like little rats while Sirzechs Gremory took over Lucifer's position and is ruling the underworld better than anyone of our family ever did."

The smoke of the explosion subsided to show Naruto standing completely unharmed behind a barrier of interwoven silver-golden chains. It was Naruto's bloodline, a mutation of the Lucifer and Leviathan bloodlines, a completely new demonic power that has never been seen by anyone before. The ability to compress demonic energy so tightly that it was possible for Naruto to create objects that were neigh unbreakable, objects that have the capability to negate and even cancel certain abilities like weaker Sacred Gears and demonic powers.

Vali looked at his older brother with relieve before he turned his gaze towards his father, it was time that he and Naruto finally did what they should've done long ago and kill the bastard.

"H-How dare you! I will have your head for defying me twice! Now die!" The father of the boys shouted and once more opened a magic circle, or he at least tried to, as he stretched his hand out towards Naruto nothing happened, he only noticed that his son's smirk grew slightly wider.

"Hmm, it's good to know that it is indeed possible to seal someone's demonic energy with my chains, it was something my bitch of a mother suspected to be the case and while I hate her guts, I have to admit that she is mostly spot on with her suggestions." Naruto mused to himself with a far to cheerful tone.

Both Vali and their father looked around and quickly noticed the single chain that was coiled around the man's ankle. The man's eyes widened slightly as he realized the position, he found himself in, he raised his demonic energy in hopes of breaking the chain, but nothing happened. "W-wait-"

"Don't speak you fucking piece of shit, now it's time for me and Vali to get payback, so be quiet and at least die with some dignity. The grandson of Lucifer and yet my mother, your own former lover, said that you are barely above the standards of a normal high-class devil, having an inferiority complex due to a child, you are pathetic." Naruto spat out before he turned too Vali, "little brother, you might want to leave and wait for me outside, the things I will do to this bastard won't be pretty."

Vali looked between his helpless father and his brother before he faced Naruto and spoke in a cold tone, "you won't kill him without me. I wanted to end his life ever since he killed my mother for being kind to me and treating my wounds, I'll never forgive him for that and it's time he pays."

The two boys were just about to walk towards their father when suddenly the man's chest exploded in a shower of gore. The boys looked around the room and their eyes widened when they saw their grandfather standing in a corner of the small concrete room, when he arrived or how they didn't notice him was beyond them.

"Now, now kiddies, I can't let you kill my own son, now can I? That's a father's job after all…" Rizevim chuckled to himself before he noticed the terrified looks his grandchildren gave him. "What are you looking at? Don't tell me you are afraid of a bit of blood, I mean yes, I could've killed the little whimpering son of a bitch a bit cleaner but where is the fun in that?"

Rizevim has the appearance of a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair, blue eyes and a silver goatee on his chin. He was dressed in a Maō attire with large, wing-like shoulder pauldrons, completely colored in silver.

"H-He was y-your s-son…" Vali stuttered in shock tough inwardly he felt immense joy at the sight of his father's corpse.

"So, what? He was a weak coward as you both can obviously attest to, so why do you care? It's not like you were just about to commit patricide, such bad little grandchildren I have, nearly committing a death sin before reaching their teens." Rizevim shook his head in fake sadness before he smirked at the two boys, "still, I couldn't let you kill Razevan, after all, it was my idea to have him torture the two of you in the first place."

Naruto and Vali didn't know how they should react, anger, fear, uncertainty all raced through their minds at the same time. They both heard off their grandfathers' power, that he was hailed as one of only three super-devils, they knew that if they attacked him it would be their end.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Are you that shocked that I was the cause for your suffering or are you simply frozen in fear? Here I thought for a moment that you two had something that my son was lacking, for a moment I believed that you might have what it takes to be True Devils…" Rizevim spoke as he slowly leaned towards his Grandchildren until the two boys were face to face with him, he also turned up his killing intent, making the two boys sick from feeling his bottomless, dark and twisted demonic energy.

"T-True Devils?" Naruto muttered, trying his hardest to keep himself from breaking out into tears, his grandfather's aura alone was worst that all the beatings his mother and father ever gave him. To have Rizevim only stand as close to him as he was, made Naruto feel like he was swallowed up by an endless abyss

"Yes, true devils, true demons, true bringers of darkness, not the devils that are leading the Underworld at the moment, not those fakes that want to create _peace_ and are only concerned with getting a full set of Evil Pieces before fighting in fake battles. True Devils, devils who show no mercy or remorse to anyone, devils that kill whoever they want to kill and don't give a rats ass about the consequences, devils who look at humans and only see slaves, devils like me." Rizevim smirked at the terror he saw in the children's eyes, "I thought that you could be devils like that, especially you Naruto, that look you gave my son when you decided that you had enough, it was beautiful. Do you know what I saw in that moment? I saw the son I wished I always had, and for that, I'm going to let you live."

"Wha-" Naruto chocked out before he quickly glanced at his brother, noticing that Vali was frozen in fear, much like he himself was.

"Hmm? Oh, why I'm allowing you to live? Well, that's simple, my life is lame, I have nothing to do all day except for playing video games, watch Tv and read books. I don't much care about World Domination or getting the Underworld back, currently there are also no woman I want to bang, so that leaves me with very little to do, trust me, once you are a few thousand years old like I am, you will know what I mean. You two are something new, something interesting, a descendant of Lucifer wielding the Divine Dividing and a descendent of Lucifer and Leviathan who was born with a completely new bloodline. I'm interested in what you two will do with your lives, that and I can always kill you if you should bore or annoy me, so it's a win-win for me!"

Neither Vali nor Naruto could make heads or tails out of Rizevim's behavior, he went from violently killing his son to cheerfully chatting about them being his entertainment in the coming few years. The two boys were sure that their grandfather was an absolute nutjob…

"What are you standing around here for? Get going, shush, c'mon my favorite Tv show is starting any minute now and I don't want to miss it!" Rizevim joked before he opened a teleportation circle beneath Naruto and Vali sending them to God knows where.

XxX

Naruto woke up with a start and looked around his bedroom before he noticed that it was just a dream, he sighed in relieve before he slumped back into his bed. "That dream again…" He muttered to himself as he looked at the plain white ceiling of his room.

It's been nine years since that day, surprisingly enough, Rizevim actually send them far away from the Khaos Brigades hideout and didn't send them to a dangerous area either. Not long after they appeared from the teleportation circle Vali and Naruto had another shock when they ran into the Governor-General of the Grigori, the Fallen Seraphim Azazel. Fortunately for the two brothers, Azazel was a great guy and helped them get back to their feet, he even had some of his men train them in the art of war and other educational subjects.

Azazel offered them to join the Grigori despite them being devils, Naruto declined the invitation, while Vali agreed to joined. There was no bad blood between the two brothers for that and Azazel even allowed Naruto to stay at the Grigori headquarters for as long as the blonde wanted. Naruto took the fallen angel up on his offer and stayed with Vali and the Grigori for the last few years, training with some of the members and becoming quite close with Azazel and another fallen leader named Baraqiel.

Though Naruto did leave the Grigori a few days ago to join a Highschool in Japan, to be more precise he joined a school were two heirs of the 72 pillars attended as well. He did it primarily due to him wanting to find out more about the devils without actually having to announce himself to the Underworld, Azazel said that it wouldn't be a good idea to let the devils know about him being the descendant of Lucifer and Leviathan just yet.

The second reason was a favor to Azazel, he was supposed to look out for a boy named Issei Hyoudou, a boy Azazel suspected to own a powerful Sacred Gear. While Azazel send a group of fallen angels to the city to protect Issei and look out for any other Sacred Gear users, Azazel slightly questioned the loyalties of the group and he wanted to make sure that his orders were followed.

Naruto rose up from his bed and threw his legs over the edge before he slowly stood up and stretched himself, sighing in relieve as the kinks in his back loosened up. He scratched the back of his head and yawned once more before he dragged himself into the kitchen of the small but nice apartment he managed to rent. Once in the kitchen he opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk before taking a bowl and some cereal, he sat down at a small kitchen table and ate his breakfast in a pleasant silence.

Once Naruto was finished, he cleaned his bowl and went into the bathroom, he took a quick shower before he dried himself off with a towel and walked in front of the mirror. The image that greeted him was that of a tall, muscular and handsome young man with shoulder long, shaggy golden-blonde hair. Naruto's once dull blue eyes now had a spark of life in them and the only thing that constantly reminded him of his abuse were the many scars that littered his chest and back, scars that looked vicious and brutal, but they were only a dull reminder to the real wounds. Naruto didn't want to have these scars, but it was almost impossible to remove them, only an extremely good healer or many bottles of Phenex tears could get rid of them and both of those things were hard to come by.

Naruto brushed his teeth and went back to his bedroom to dress himself, he opened his closet and sighed once he noticed the evil thing he had to dress himself in, a school uniform. The uniform consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar and matching black pants. The rest of his outfit was actually much different from the standard academy uniform, an orange short sleeve shirt underneath his dress shirt and orange and black sneakers. They were still considered acceptable within the schools' standards.

Once his he was dressed the blonde immediately began to pull at the collar of his clothes with a grimace on his face, this day was going to suck, he just knew it. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him before he went out for his first day at school.

XxX

Naruto calmly walked through the busy streets of Kuoh all the while contemplating how he should proceed from here on out. His brother Vali had a dream, a dream that might be insane but a dream none the less. Something Naruto himself was lacking at the moment, over the last few years he thought about what he wanted to do and the only thing he was sure off was that he never wanted to become like Rizevim or his mother.

Naruto wanted to give the devils of the underworld a chance and possibly even help them in taking out the Old Satan Faction, no one would be allowed to kill Katerea Leviathan other than himself and helping the devils would be the best way for him to get revenge. It would also be a nice little surprise if Naruto took over all of the belongings his mother believed to be hers, he could already imagine the enraged look she would give him.

Other than getting back at his mother and to a lesser degree his grandfather Naruto didn't know what he wanted to do or become. That was one of the reasons he decided to go to Highschool, if it could help humans in finding their dreams and goals for the future, maybe it could do the same for him.

Soon Naruto could see the outline of Kuoh Academy coming closer, he could also see the many other students walking towards the school. He had to admit, Kuoh Academy was a beautiful school, not surprising if one considered that it was mainly targeted to the upper class of Japan.

Naruto also heard tell that Kuoh was once an all-girls school that became co-ed a little while ago, though he suspected that it had something to do with the two heiresses arriving here. They were devils after all so those two girls clearly must've tried to raise the odds of finding people of interest that they then could collect into their peerages.

This town was led by the Gremory and Sitri Houses so whatever the heiresses wanted to happen, happened, it was as simple as that. Now Naruto had to find a way to get on their good sides and then meet with their siblings, while the blonde hated his parents with a passion, he was a devil and thus he wanted to have what was rightfully his, if only so that his mother couldn't get her hands on it. Sadly though, he couldn't simply waltz into the underworld, kick ass and take names, with him being a descendant of the original satan's he would never be trusted without proving himself first.

Once Naruto reached the gates of the Academy, he quickly saw that while the school had been turned co-ed, there was still a large female majority and all of their eyes landed on him. Naruto gulped slightly, he was used to aggressive females due to living with fallen angels but right now he felt like he was a tasty stake that just walked into a den of starving lions.

While the girls looked at Naruto as if he was the last male on the planet the few boys mixed between the crowd glared and shouted at him, calling him something like 'Prince Number Two', some even wished him death and suffering, which was a bit over the top in Naruto's opinion, it wasn't his fault that the girls apparently never saw a man before in their lives…

"God, he's so handsome!" A girl squealed getting nods from her friends.

"He looks like a taller, more muscular Kiba! And I really like those muscles!" Another girl shouted with hearts pooping out of her eyes.

By now Naruto was rethinking the offer of Azazel and wondered if he could still join the Grigori to escape from this Funny Farm, the girls here were nuts!

Naruto gulped once more and steeled his nerves, he lived through torture and suffering, he lived through Azazel and Baraqiel's training, school was nothing compared to that!

With his mind made up Naruto walked through the Academy gates while completely ignoring the squealing girls and the cursing boys, what made Naruto raise an eyebrow though were three boys that seemed to have an emotional breakdown and started to bawl once they saw him.

Humans were weird…

XxX

Unbeknownst to Naruto he caught the attention of a certain redhead that looked at him with interest, her blue-green eyes twinkling in curiosity.

"See something you like, Buchou?" A gorgeous black-haired woman asked the redhead as they both stood side by side in the upper floor of the Academy while looking out the window, overseeing the school yard beneath them.

"That new student, what do you know about him?" The redhead asked in a contemplative tone.

"Oh, you mean tall, blonde and handsome? Not much to be honest, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he arrived in Kuoh a few days ago. He is an orphan and has no known family, the only thing we know is that he transferred here from the UK." The Blackett said in an equal contemplative tone as her master held.

"Tell Ko-chan to keep an eye on him, I feel like he is someone special and maybe he could help me with _that…_ " The redhead spoke with a last glance at the blonde before she turned away from the window, leafing the second girl alone.

" _Naruto Uzumaki, hmmm, I can't wait to find out what secrets you hold, though I hope that you are no threat to my king, I would hate to erase such a handsome man from existence…"_ The black-haired girl narrowed her violet eyes at Naruto's form before she too left to complete the orders she had been given.

XxX

Naruto who finally made it through the crowd was suddenly stopped by a short girl that barely reached his chest stepping up in front of him with an air of formality surrounding her form.

"Can I help you miss…?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl, he was at least happy that not every girl in this Academy was a Succubae in disguise. Though he could feel demonic energy coming from the bespectacled girl in front of him, _"could she be one of the heiresses, or maybe a reincarnated devil…?"_

"My name is Souna Shitori, I'm the Student Council President and I wanted to formally welcome you to Kuoh Academy, Uzumaki-san." Souna bowed slightly to the tall blonde in front of her.

Souna is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' uniform that was spotless and perfectly according to the school's regulations.

"Thank you, Shitori-san, I appreciate it." Naruto said while he inwardly rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the girls' alias. _"Sona Sitri, Souna Shitori… are you serious? A braindead idiot would be able to make the connection…"_

"If you need anything, please let me know and I will try to help you anyway I can." Souna said with a slight smile, "I could arrange a tour through the Academy if you should require it?"

"No thank you, I have this app on my phone that gives me a detailed map of Kuoh Town and the Academy." Naruto said before he showed her his Android Phone that had displayed a map of the Academy grounds.

"Good," Souna nodded, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other things that need my attention, as I said, should you require anything to make your stay more comfortable, let me know."

"I will, thank you." Naruto said with a smile before he returned Souna's bow and watched her walk off. _"Well, if anything, I think I will get along with the Sitri heiress…"_

Naruto once more reminded himself to thank Azazel for giving him the Demonic Shackled that he wore on his body, otherwise he would've been found out by now. Those shackles truly did a good job at hiding one's energy completely, to anyone that wasn't specifically searching Naruto appeared to be a normal, if slightly athletic, human.

With a small smile the tall blonde continued and walked into the academy, he looked at his phone and directed himself the headmaster's office to get his schedule. Once he arrived at the office that was on the ground-floor of the Academy he knocked on the door twice and waited. The door opened and a middle-aged woman with dark-blonde hair and an admittedly nice figure that was accented by her formal two-piece business suite came out of the office.

"Yes? Can I help you, young man?" The woman asked with a slightly sultry smile, licking her lips as her eyes wandered the blond studs' body.

"Ah, yes, I am a new student and came to get my schedule." Naruto said with a small smirk, damn, the woman was hot and definitely interested if her undressing him with her eyes was anything to go by.

He was devil, a creature of sin, sue him…

"Oh, well wait here and I'll bring you your schedule, Uzumaki-san, correct?" Naruto nodded, his eyes wandering over the woman's body as she turned around and put some extra sway into her hips.

A few moments later the woman came out of the office again and handed Naruto his schedule, "here, if you should need anything, _anything at all_ , my doors are always open."

Naruto gave the sultry woman a smirk and leaned close to her, "I'll consider that offer… just make sure that it won't come back to bite you."

The woman gave a sultry laugh and replied in a smoking voice, "maybe I like being bitten…" she whispered before she turned around and walked back into her office, giving Naruto one last wink before she closed the door behind her.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of the hall and took a very deep breath, "ohh, I'm going to like it here…" he shook his head to remove the rather steamy thoughts he had before he began to walk to his classroom.

A short walk later and Naruto stood in front of Class 3a on the second floor of the building, he nocked on the door twice and waited to be called in. The door opened and a young woman with a heart shaped face and long, curly, auburn hair poked her head out of the room.

"Yes?" She asked Naruto with a smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have been assigned to attend your class." He handed her his schedule and the woman's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh my, please come in and let's introduce you to the class, shall we?" The woman said with a smile, Naruto nodded and followed behind her.

As soon as Naruto entered the class room all eyes turned towards him and he once more felt like vanishing into thee ground, he never suspected that he might've had a case of stage fright. As he looked through the room his eyes fell on the form of a gorgeous redhaired girl and he couldn't help but blush, going by the smirk on her face the girl noticed his reaction and shot him a playful little wink.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said with a motherly smile.

"Right," Naruto said before he faced the students and smiled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me and let's get along!"

The class broke out into whispers after Naruto introduced himself.

"He is such a cutie!" A girl whispered to her neighbor.

"Not another prince!" A boy moaned in annoyance, "now well never get the girls to notice us!"

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at the complaints the few guys in the classroom threw at him, honestly if they stopped being such desperate idiots and act a bit more mature, they might've had some more luck with the fairer sex. No girl would ever date a boy that basically screamed that he was desperate for a lay…

"Please take a seat in the last row next to Gremory-san." The teacher urged Naruto into the direction of the redheaded girl that raised her hand in order for Naruto to find her.

The blond nodded and began to walk back to his seat next to the most beautiful girl he saw in a very long time. Once he took a seat, he turned his head to the girl that was checking him out as well and he smiled at her.

"Hey there, I hope we can get along." Naruto spoke in confident tone that honestly slightly surprised the girl that was used to boys stuttering and making fools of themselves when they tried to talk to her.

"Likewise, my name is Rias Gremory by the way." The beauty spoke in a smooth, melodic, voice.

Rias is a beautiful young woman with fair, white skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She stood at approximately 172cm (5 feet 8 inches) and was dressed in the female Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Uzumaki-san." Rias said with a smile before she turned to face the teacher.

Naruto continued to look at Rias for a second before he too turned his attention to the front of the class with a smile on his face, if anything, his stay here would be interesting.

XxX

 **-(A Little While Later)-**

Naruto stretched his body as he stood up from his seat, glad that the boring lesson was finally over. The other students already left for their lunchbreak or to go to the cafeteria, which is where Naruto decided to head to as well. He wasn't a picky eater and it never really mattered what he got, as long as it was halfway tasty.

He walked out of the classroom and headed into the direction of the cafeteria when he passed his classmate, Rias, who was talking with a black-haired young woman that was definitely up there in the beauty department with Rias.

"Ah! Uzumaki-san, please let me introduce you to my friend and the vice-president of my club, Akeno Himejima." Rias said after she waved Naruto over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Himejima-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself with a slightly awkward bow as he simply wasn't used to Japanese conduct. In the Grigori the forms of conduct where very European and slightly casual, no one gave a damn about bowing or addressing anyone as Lord or Lady. Even Azazel was just casually addressed by his name, only the weakest fallen angels, the ones that were at the literal bottom of the barrel addressed Azazel as their lord and Governor-General.

Rias and Akeno giggled slightly at Naruto's clumsy bow, both could easily make out that he wasn't used to Japanese culture.

"The pleasure is mine Uzumaki-san and please call me Akeno." The busty Blackett said with a smile.

"You said that Akeno was the vice president of your club, what might the club be if I may ask?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"I'm the president of the Occult Research Club." Rias answered proudly.

"Occult as in Satanism, Ghosts and that stuff?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Yes, although we focus more on modern day myths and unexplainable occurrences like Angels, Devils and even Yokai." Rias answered.

"That sounds kinda interesting to be honest, I'm sure you have a lot of cool stories to tell." Naruto commented, not noticing the small glint in Rias eyes.

"So, do you believe in their existence?" Rias asked and leaned forward , bringing her face close to Naruto's, giving the slightly blushing boy a very good look at her cleavage.

"I guess so…" Naruto trailed off, he was a freaking devil, so it was kinda hard not to believe that his own race existed. "Sorry Rias-san, but maybe you should take a step back, your kind off giving me a free show…"

That seemed to surprise Rias before she looked down and blushed slightly, noticing that at Naruto's height, he got a very nice view of her assets, she quickly scurried a few steps back before she glared at her giggling friend. "…oh sorry-"

"PERVERTS!" Naruto, Rias and Akeno looked out of the windows next to them only to sweat drop in unison as they saw a group of three kids being chased by a mob of at least ten screaming girls. "TAKE YOUR PUNISHMET LIKE MEN!" Naruto noticed that no one seemed to be concerned as the girls managed to catch the boys before laying a major beatdown onto the three poor, poor kids.

"I'm gonna lean out a window and say that that is a common occurrence in this School?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the three crying boys.

"Unfortunately, yes, those three are known as the Perverted Trio." Akeno explained, "they are the most perverted students on the campus, and while there are many lecherous boys in this Academy, those three seem to be incapable of staying away from girls, so they end up in lots of situations like that, it happens almost on a daily basis…"

"…I see…" Naruto sweat dropped, they had titles for perverts? "I guess it must be a paradise for guys like that, being in a school filled with beautiful girls."

"Maybe so, and what about you Naruto-san?" Akeno asked, raising a hand to her mouth with a sly look on her face. "You must be enjoying it as well, being in a school almost completely filled with woman."

"I would be lying if I said that it wasn't nice, but honestly, most of the girls in this school don't have what I seek in a partner, I'm not interested in some insecure school girls and that's exactly what most of the girls here are." Naruto said before he looked to the side where a clock was mounted on the wall, "we should probably go get some lunch before the break is over."

Rias nodded her head I agreement, "you're right, we'll see you later Naruto-san." Turning around, Rias gave Naruto a smile before she started to walk away, Akeno bowed her head a bit with a smile of her own before she started to follow the redhead.

"Hey Rias!" Naruto called out, making the girl look back at him. "I don't really like formalities all that much, you can call me Naruto if you want, you too Akeno."

The girls nodded with smiled on there faces before Rias spoke, "alright, as long as you do the same."

"It's a deal." Naruto grinned as he watched Rias and Akeno vanish down the halls of the Academy. Shaking his head, a bit, the blonde looked out of the window and his grin vanished, _"so that was Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and her Queen Akeno Himejima, The Priestess of Thunder and Baraqiel's daughter. They seem to be nice enough, now I only have to find Issei Hyoudou and I will know everyone of interest in this school."_

With that Naruto made his way down the stairs into the cafeteria, he would have the most luck finding information on the kid there he supposed.

XxX

After hearing the school bell ring, the students spread out to either go home or to one of the clubs they attended. Naruto stood in the middle of the school yard and leaned against the beautiful fountain that decorated the front of the Academy.

He was deep in thought, he found out that Issei Hyoudou was a member of the Perverted Trio and seemed to have a heavy obsession with breasts but that's where Issei's accomplishments stopped. He was a nobody, he had below average grades, sucked at sports, attended not a single club nor did he have any other noteworthy hobbies besides going on regular porno-thons with his two friends.

Honestly Naruto didn't want to interfere with the kid's life, he had nothing against Issei and honestly wished that the two of them could trade places. That was the exact reason why Naruto wanted to stay away from Issei, he didn't want to drag the kid into a world he most certainly wasn't ready for, besides that, Issei might've been a perv but he had a nice life, a life that many others could only dream of having.

"Hey Apologize!" Naruto turned his head in the direction of the front gate of the Academy and saw a guy in his teens standing front of a petite girl. The girl had white hair, the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut and two black cat-shaped hair clips on each side of her hair. She was dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform without the cape on her back. "Are you even listening to me!?"

The girl didn't say anything as she looked down to the ground, where some crushed candy laid on the floor. "… You were the one who bumped into me…" She gave the fuming teen in front of her a blank stare. "… And then you made me drop my candy…"

"Why you little brat, you think you're better than me!?" The teen shouted as he raised a hand, preparing to slap the girl. As he was about to let his hand fly, Naruto casually stepped in front of him and grabbed the offending hand in a tight grip that made the teen wince in pain. "Who are-"

"Attacking someone without a reason, let alone a girl several years younger than yourself…" Naruto slapped the arm he was holding to the side and glared down at the far smaller thug in front of him. "Be glad that today is my first day at this school and I don't feel like causing a commotion, otherwise you would already be laying in a puddle of your own blood, now scam coward."

"You think you scare me, you bastard!?" The thug shouted before he sent a right hook at Naruto's jaw that the blond didn't even bother to dodge. With a meaty slap the fist connected with Naruto's cheek, but the blond didn't move an inch, the thug suddenly paled and looked up into the unmoving and stoic face of the blonde that stood at least two heads above him. "C-can I s-still leave?"

"No." Naruto said before he punched the teen into the face hard enough that he made an unwilling backflip before he landed on his stomach, knocked out cold with a puddle of blood forming under his face. "Told you so…"

Naruto turned back to the white-haired girl who stared blankly at him with hazel eyes. "Are you okay?"

"…Yes, I'm fine." Was all the girl said before she went back to looking at her crushed candy.

Naruto blinked a few times before he followed her gaze to the candy on the floor, with a small sigh he reached into his bag and pulled out a small pack of mint flavored chocolates and handed them to the white-haired girl. "Here you can have those." She turned back to Naruto and noticed the bag of candies in his hand before looking at his face. "What? That guy ruined your snack and I'm kinda at fault that he is in no condition to get you a new one, so here."

Looking between Naruto and the bag he held out to her once more, she took it with a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled slightly, "no problem, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a third-year student."

"Koneko Toujou, first year student." The now named Koneko replied in her monotone.

"Well it was nice meeting you Koneko, I'll see you later." Naruto said with a small wave of his hand before he began to leave the Academy.

Koneko only stared at Naruto's back as he began to walk away, after a few seconds her eyes went to the bag of chocolates in her hands. She opened the bag before she took out one of the wrapped candies and popped it into her mouth after removing the wrapper. She chewed for a few seconds before she swallowed, "… they are good." Koneko said to herself before she continued to eat more of them at a slightly faster rate while she started to follow after the blonde, he was her new target after all, and she didn't want to disappoint Rias.

As Naruto followed by Koneko walked down the streets of Kuoh Academy, two pairs of eyes watched him intently from the Academy buildings roof. One pair of eyes belonged to Akeno, who had an amused look on her face and if you looked closely, a hint of lust. She had her arms crossed under her chest, a little shiver going through her body as she recalled the burst of speed and power Naruto used to knock the thug out so brutally.

"Ufufufu, I can see why you are so interested in him Buchou, he was certainly vicious with that man." Akeno spoke up while laughing into her hand.

"True, and that quick finish was something I've never seen a normal human his age do before. He was almost as fast as Kiba and I had a hard time tracking his fist before he punched that thug. But I wonder, was that his true strength?" Rias spoke with curiosity evident in her voice. "And during the break he was able to negate my charm magic, something that never happened to me before."

"You think Naruto-kun is not human then? That he is some supernatural creature?"

"I can't be sure, he doesn't seem to emit any sort of energy from his body. Usually sensing what a person is should be simple, every being has some form of presence to show what they are but with him, it's as if he is simply none existent." Rias explained as she placed her hands on the railing, thinking about earlier when he was standing in front of her, if she hadn't seen him the first time, she probably wouldn't have noticed him. The image of a grinning Naruto flashed into her mind, causing a small blush to form on her face. " I have to admit though, Naruto-kun is definitely one of the most interesting people that I've ever met."

Akeno quickly noticed the blush on her friends face, "oh my, is someone already starting to have a crush on Naruto-kun? Oh, what would people say if they found out that the famous Rias Gremory was developing feelings for a human." Akeno said with an innocent smile.

"Who knows, it's possible, besides, compared to the future I face Naruto-kun might as well be my knight in shining armor…" Rias gave her friend a small grin before looking at Naruto's retreating form in the distance. "There is something about him that makes me want to learn and find out who he is, and maybe, just maybe he might be a good addition…"

XxX

 **-(Meanwhile)-**

Naruto let out a sneeze before looking around in confusion. _"Where did that come from? I'm not getting sick, am I? Can I even get sick?"_

Koneko who was a good distance behind Naruto raised a curious eyebrow as the tall, muscular, blonde was looking around as if he had seen a ghost, anyone but her would've most likely chuckled at the sight.

After a while Naruto simple shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk down the street, his head snapped up the sky though as a large winged object passed flew above him. _"Fallen… are those the ones Azazel send? Please, don't make a ruckus and go against your orders…"_ Naruto silently hoped, while he really had no problem with killing, in certain cases he would even enjoy it, but he didn't want to drag innocents into it.

Koneko too noticed the fallen passing over them causing her eyes to narrow, she would have to remind herself to tell Rias about Fallen Angel activity within their territory. She also noticed that Naruto recognized the Fallen as well and filed that discovery away for later, it seemed that her sempai was at least aware of the supernatural.

Naruto shook his head and continued to walk down the streets that were bathed in a beautiful orange glow with his little loli stalker hot on his heels. Naruto's time in Kuoh would at least turn out to be entertaining…

XxX

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of Naruto Lucifer , I hope you enjoyed it!

This is a story that I had on my computer for a while now, it was actually the story that inspired me to write Miracles of Ruin.

In this story Naruto will be the older half-brother of Vali and the descendant of both Lucifer and Leviathan, something I think has never been done before.

Naruto will have a completely new bloodline that can best be described as a fusion of an Angels powers of light and Kushina Uzumaki's Adamantine Sealing Chains. Rizevim has the power to neglect Sacred Gears and that transferred to Naruto's new bloodline as well, though I will try to not overpower him too much.

Naruto's past will be described in dream sequences at the start of every chapter and a fair warning, it won't be all rainbows and sunshine.

Now you know the drill, Review, Favorite and Follow if you want to see more!

-Just4fun23000


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Lucifer**

XxX

"People talking/shouting"

" _People thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon thinking"**_

XxX

Suffering.

Endless suffering, that is what Naruto thought his young life to be like.

Other children his age would most likely smile as they saw their parents, run up to them, give them hugs and kisses. Naruto on the other hand simply wished that he could kill his own parents, slowly and painfully…

His younger brother Vali had it good, or at least better than him, he had a mother that loved him, Naruto on the other hand had a mother that wanted to use him as a tool, that wanted him to be her little pet dog, a slave to her every whim.

That was the reason why a five-year-old Naruto currently knelt in front of a large and ornate throne, in which his mother sat, nude as the day she was born. Leading her dear child, giving him instruction on how he should massage her feet and punishing him swiftly if he did something wrong.

"Ahh, that's the right spot Naru-kun…" Katerea moaned out as Naruto hit a very sensitive spot on her soles. "You're such a good boy, if you continue like this, maybe I'll allow you to eat today…"

"Yes, mother." Naruto spoke in a dead monotone, like he had been trained to do. His mother didn't like it if there was any emotion in his tone and usually refused to give him food or send him to his father, who was _more_ physical in his punishments.

"That's enough, stand my child." Katerea spoke in a commanding tone and Naruto did as he was told. The boy was only dressed in a brown loincloth, showing his _far too_ ripped body to the world. "The massage was acceptable, now I feel like being entertained."

"Yes, mother." Naruto stated and went into the middle of the large, circular, throne room that his mother liked to use during the day. As soon as Naruto stood in the middle of the room three of Katerea's guards, dressed in full-body armor, surrounded the unarmed five-year-old.

"You may begin." Katerea spoke with a smirk on her face.

As soon as they had the go-ahead the three guards started to circle around Naruto, each drawing their sword from the sheaves mounted on their belts. Naruto stayed motionless in the middle if the stalking guards, his eyes blankly looking ahead. Suddenly one guard charged, intent of ending the fight before it could truly begin, he poised his glinting sword to pierce the blondes back, but said child turned in the last possible moment, escaping the blade by a hairsbreadth, though the blade did cut deeply into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto didn't even wince as the blade of the guard cut through his flesh, he waited until the guards arm was right in front of him, before he took hold of it and in a brutal twist broke the offending appendage, causing the guard to squeal in a feminine tone before Naruto, who still had the broken arm in his hands, pulled and threw her across the room.

The other guards gulped slightly and became warier of the child, they nodded at each other and decided to attack the boy simultaneously. Though nothing they did worked against the boy, no, monster they were forced to fight for their Ladies amusement. Naruto weaved between the slices and thrusts of the guard's swords, moving with the grace of a seasoned warrior, he would've continued to do so but apparently his mother got bored.

"Naruto, stop fooling around!" Katerea shouted at the blonde.

"Yes, mother." As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth the two guards were thrown back by an explosion of unimaginable power that came from the blonde. Both guards hit the walls of the room hard enough to crack the thick walls and were immediately knocked out, the only sound echoing throughout the room was the sobbing of the single still conscious guard who had her arm broken.

Katerea looked at her son, pride shining in her eyes, yes, with Naruto's rapid growth in power there would be nothing that could stand in her way, nothing at all. In time Naruto would be strong enough to kill Rizevim, Sirzechs and Ajuka, then she would be in control of the only Super-Devil in existence. She looked at the sobbing guard and her face twisted into disgust, that bitch was supposed to be her guard and yet she was whimpering in pain because of a broken arm?

"Naruto, kill her." She ordered her son with a smirk.

Naruto looked at the sobbing guard and for the first time this day his eyes showed some emotions, he didn't want to kill and opponent that was helpless, still he began to move towards the guard.

"Please… don't kill me." Naruto could make out the sobbed words of the female that was under the armor. "I didn't want to follow your mother, please, I don't want to die!"

Once Naruto stood above the woman he wavered, in his mind the armor around the guard vanished and he could clearly see the figure of a crying woman that was afraid and begged for her life. His body began to shake, and he couldn't move, he killed before, he always was forced to kill the people his mother made him fight, but they never had the chance to beg before, neither could he ever make out their genders. To Naruto the people he killed were meat suits, people covered from head to toe in thick, black armor, people that willingly followed his mother, people that didn't deserve mercy.

Now he was rethinking everything he ever believed in, what if the people he killed didn't follow his mother willingly, it was not like Katerea gave anyone a choice. Thinking like that made Naruto sick, he began to sweat and his face paled, he was a monster, a killer, he truly was becoming his mother's mindless puppet.

"I said you should kill her, now!" Katerea shouted, becoming increasingly agitated.

Naruto ignored his mother and continued to look at the quivering guard in terror, what had he done? How many innocents had he killed? How many of the guards he killed were exactly like that woman, afraid of him?

Before Naruto's train of thought could continue, he was hit into the side of the head by a hard object, he was hit hard enough that his vision blurred and he fell to the ground, right onto his wounded shoulder. Once his head hit the ground, he was face to face with the guard and he could make out the beautiful green eyes of the woman that was behind the helmet, eyes that regarded him with fear but also worry, in that single glance Naruto could tell that the woman hidden beneath the armor didn't think of him as a monster, her eyes seemed to be kind, gentle, filled with love.

Naruto was so awestruck by that simple gaze of the woman he crippled that he completely ignored his mother kicking and beating his body over and over again.

"Guards!" Katerea shouted loudly, the doors of the throne room opened, and a dozen of fully armored guards came running into the room. "Take my embarrassment of a child to the torture chamber and take this whimpering bitch here and have her be raped by every horny male in the Khaos Brigade before torturing her to death!"

Naruto's eyes widened before he felt like he was overcome by a tidal wave of extreme anger, all the abuse he suffered, everything he ever had to live through came to his mind at once and he literally exploded in anger. His body was covered by a thick layer of golden-silver energy and chains shot out from his back before they chain-sawed through every guard in the room with the exception of the woman in front of him, the entire throne room became the scene of a massacre, the blood and guts of twelve guards covered everything.

Katerea backed up from her son and a shudder of fright went down her spine before her fear turned to raging anger. Anger that her son would choose to defy her to save some whore from death, anger that her son wielded so much more power than she did at his age. She called forth a golden magic circle, the magic circle of the Leviathan family, and prepared an attack strong enough to knock her son out before she unleashed it at her son's unprotected back.

Just before the attack hit home Naruto managed to grab a hold of the guards' hand and with a smile, he created a teleportation circle under the women's lying form that transported her far away from this place.

With the first true smile in a long time Naruto bared the extremely painful attack of his mother, not once did he scream during the attack or the punishment that followed afterwards.

XxX

Naruto woke with a start, shooting up from his lying position, his breathing shallow and his body covered in sweat. He took a few deep breaths and tried to relax his tense muscles, he winced slightly as he experienced a wave of phantom pain from the scars his beloved mother left on his body.

"… _only a dream… it was only a dream, calm down Naruto, calm down…"_ Naruto repeated that mantra in his mind, he didn't have those nightmares often, but they still happened from time to time, no matter how much he wanted to say that he didn't have mental scars, he would only be lying to himself.

Both Naruto and Vali had their fair share of problems and both of them had different ways of dealing with them, Vali buried his pain and anger beneath his bloodlust and hunger for battles while Naruto buried his pain under a mask of carless happiness.

Not the healthiest way of getting over mental and physical trauma but the brothers took what they could get and dealt with it. Just like they always did…

Naruto stood up from his bed and stretched himself with a loud yawn, groaning in satisfaction as his bones popped. He scratched the back of his head and dragged himself into the kitchen of his apartment, this morning he didn't feel like cereals as such he got out a pan, some butter and a few eggs. Nothing like a few eggs, sunny side up, to start another day of boredom.

Once he finished cooking, he sat down at his table and began to chow down with a small smile on his face, after he was done with his breakfast, he quickly washed the dishes and walked into the bathroom.

He entered the bathroom and turned on the light before he went into the shower, he turned on the water and sighed as the hot liquid went over his back and relaxed his muscles. He took a bottle of shampoo and applied it to his shoulder long hair before he gently began to massage the shampoo into his scalp. After soaping himself up he began to thoroughly clean himself off before he turned of the water and walked out of the shower, he dried himself with a soft towel and walked in front of the mirror.

Standing at 198cm (6 foot 5 inches) he was a good two heads above all other students in Kuoh, his extremely ripped frame only made him that much more desirable to most female and even some male students. His baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair didn't help in keeping him off of the radar, especially in Japan.

Naruto brushed his teeth before he walked back into the bedroom to dress himself in the abomination he was forced to wear, once dressed he took a look at the clock and noticed that he still had plenty of time before school stared so he decided to take a nice walk through Kuoh, getting to know the area a bit better.

Whistling a nice tune Naruto left his apartment, locking the door behind him he began to walk along the streets of Kuoh Town. He smiled and waved at the many people he passed that were most likely on their way to work, it was a nice change of pace to the blonde, to simply be a normal teen boy, living a simple life, if only for a while.

Soon Naruto walked through a nice little park in the middle of the town, he smiled and waved to a group of girls that did some yoga stretches on the grassy fields of the park. He smirked as he could hear the mutterings and perverted giggles of the Perverted Trio that hid behind a few bushes, though he let the boys have their fun.

Naruto came to a beautiful fountain in the middle of the park that was surrounded by a few benches and he decided to sit down for a bit, enjoying the cool morning air hitting his skin and listening to the birds sing.

"Hey you!" Naruto looked to the side and saw that his charge, Issei Hyoudou, came running towards him.

"Hey, how can I help ya?" Naruto asked in an easy-going tone.

Issei is a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He was dressed in the Kuoh Academies boys' uniform just like Naruto himself was.

"Oh, nothing, I simply saw you attending the Academy yesterday and thought that I should introduce myself, my names Issei Hyoudou, it's nice to meet you!" Issei said with smile as he stretched his hand out for a handshake.

"Thanks, my names Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you as well." Naruto said and took the offered hand before he shook it.

Issei winced slightly, damn Naruto had one killer grip, he was sure that he didn't want to cross the blonde anytime soon.

"So, what are ya doing out here so early?" Issei asked to start a conversation as he sat down on the park bench next to Naruto.

"Nothing really, I just woke up early today and though that I should get to know my new home a bit, what about you?" Naruto answered with his own question.

"Ahhh…" Issei sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, "me and a few friends came to… enjoy the… sights, yeah, we came to enjoy the sights!"

"Is that so?" Naruto gave the brunette a knowing look. "Those sights wouldn't have been a few girls doing yoga stretches by any chance? Would they?"

Issei deflated at that, "…was it that obvious?"

"Yep, lecherous giggling is very hard to miss." Naruto smirked at the boy next to him.

"Ah, so what! The view was amazing! Those tight asses in Yoga pants what a sight! I will never forget it!" Issei threw a fist into the air and did something akin to a heroic poise as he spoke about his achievement.

"Good for you…" Naruto sweat dropped and resisted the urge to laugh at the pervs antics.

The two guys sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Issei broke it, "so I heard that you are from the United Kingdoms?"

"Yeah, I grew up in an Orphanage in London." Naruto answered, sticking to the backstory Azazel created for him, at least until he managed to come to an agreement with the heiresses in charge of this town.

Azazel created a very simple and believable backstory for Naruto, even if someone tried to dig deeper into the blonde's history, they wouldn't find much that could prove his backstory to be false.

"I see, so you don't have any family?" Issei asked.

"No, none that I know of at least, I was found on the stairs of a cathedral when I was still an infant and was raised in an orphanage, I have a surrogate little brother but that's about all." Naruto explained.

Issei looked at Naruto with some compassion in his eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, don't worry, I'm over it. What about you?" Naruto asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Me? I grew up here in Kuoh with my parents, I had a normal, boring life growing up and I don't think that will change anytime soon." Issei sighed with a slight smile before he turned to Naruto, "so why did you leave the UK if you have a surrogate brother there?"

"My brother has a decent life and doesn't need me looking out for him anymore so I simply decided that a change of scenery might do me good, besides that, I always wanted to see the world." Which wasn't a lie, Naruto always wanted to get to travel around and see the world, both the Human World and the homes of the many different pantheons.

"I see, well I guess we should get going if we don't want to be late for school." Issei said as he took out his smartphone and checked the time.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Naruto said before he stood up from the bench with a small stretch.

The two students began to walk towards the academy together, though as they came close to the school Naruto actually started to feel slightly bad for Issei. The simple fact that the brunette was walking next to Naruto seemed to tick most of the school girls they passed off.

"What is that pervert doing!? How dare he try to corrupt Naruto-kun!" A girl shouted in fury.

"No Naruto-kun! Don't go so close to Hyoudou!" Another shouted as if Naruto was in some form of grave danger.

Naruto looked at Issei and noticed that the comments of the females seemed to hit him hard, "I'm sorry for bothering you Naruto-san…" Issei muttered before he walked off.

Naruto sighed and looked as Issei vanished into the crowd, _"…great now I feel like I kicked a puppy… damn the girls here certainly are vicious. I'm mean yes, Issei is a perv but he isn't a bad person and certainly doesn't deserve to be hated or called names, then again, most girls have a reason for it, I wouldn't want to be stalked and gawked at either…"_ with another sigh Naruto walked into the academy.

XxX

 **-(Inside the Old School Building, Kuoh Academy)-**

Rias Gremory sat at her desk in the dimly lit Old School Building, she leaned on her desk with her hands folded beneath her chin as she listened to her Rooks reciting of the previous days' events. Rias was very interested in Naruto already but after hearing what Koneko experienced she needed to know just who or what Naruto Uzumaki was.

The occult research club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients.

"Are you sure that Naruto-kun is aware of the supernatural? He could've mistaken the Fallen Angel for a large bird or even a plane…" Akeno stated as she handed out cups of tea to the occupants of the clubroom.

"…I don't believe so, the fallen flew very low, even a normal human could've spotted it…" Koneko answered as she sat on a couch while munching on a cookie.

"Which is another problem entirely." A blonde boy sitting in one of the Victorian styled chairs stated with a frown. "From Koneko's explanation is seems like the Fallen Angels aren't even afraid that they are spotted within devil territory and I'm wondering why. Is that Fallen simply arrogant enough that it believes to be untouchable or are there more of them in Kuoh?"

The boy's name is Kiba Yuuto, he is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blueish grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye, he was dressed in the Kuoh Academies boys' uniform.

No one in the room missed the deep frown on Akeno's beautiful face as Kiba brought up the Fallen Angels. Rias looked at her Queen with worry in her blue-green eyes, concern that was mirrored by the other two occupants of the room, though Koneko showed only a slight change in her features in the form a very small, concerned frown.

"I'm alright, though we need to find a way to get rid of those _pests._ Fallen in Devil territory could be very bad, it could end the already strained peace that we have with the other factions." Akeno said.

"Yes, but so could us outright attacking the fallen." Rias stated with a frown, she really needed to talk with her fellow King, Sona Sitri, about the situation. "Although, the fallen could possibly help us in finding out what Naruto-kun is."

"How so…?" Kiba asked, he was interested in this Naruto fellow he had been told about, if he gained Rias' attention, he must be special, and he wanted to find out why.

"Simple, if Naruto-kun knows about the fallen, he might confront them or they will try to confront him, we wait until that happens and when it does, we simply watch what's going to happen." Rias said with a smirk.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? What if it turns out that he is a human that only has some knowledge on the supernatural?" Akeno asked.

"Don't worry, as I said, we'll watch and if Naruto-kun should get into trouble we'll interfere and help him, and if all else should fail, I'll reincarnate him as a member of the peerage." Rias reassured her little family.

"Buchou, there's something else I've noticed for a few days now…" Everyone in the room focused their attention to Koneko, "for a few days I've been able to pick up the scent of a dragon coming from a member of the Perverted Trio, I think Issei Hyoudou is his name."

Rias eyes widened slightly at that news, "a dragon?" she asked in slight shock.

Dragons were amongst the strongest creatures of the Supernatural World, every dragon, no matter how small it may seem is stronger than the average high-class devil and a few dragons far surpassed the Ultimate-Class of their society.

Koneko nodded at Rias' question, "yes, with each day the scent became stronger and now I'm sure that he smells like dragon…" Koneko said.

Rias was in a bind now, she really wanted to find out what caused Issei to have the scent of dragon, but she also wanted to look out for Naruto and find out who he truly was. "Koneko-chan, I want you to follow Issei, try to find out more about him…" Rias said after thinking things through.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked with slight worry, she was the first to admit that the blonde caught her attention and she didn't want to put him into danger.

"Don't worry, you and I are going to look out for Naruto-kun…" Rias said with a smile, maybe she could use that to get closer to the blonde.

XxX

 **-(Later that Day)-**

School ended about an hour ago and Naruto was currently on his way to the outskirts of Kuoh Town, he was on the hunt of a nice secluded place that he could use to train in peace, he couldn't allow himself to get lazy or his little brother might just kick his ass one of these days.

Sacred Gears were totally unfair, Vali's power increased rapidly after he unlocked Balance Breaker and even more so once he managed to activate Juggernaut Drive without killing himself. Naruto on the other hand had to train all by himself, he didn't have an Overgrown Garden-Snake in his mind that gave him pointers and training advise.

Unbeknownst to Naruto he was followed by a pair of busty beauties that were wondering where he was headed. Rias and Akeno have been following after Naruto since he left the school and so far, the two beauties have been stealthy enough to keep themselves out of sight. Rias could've sent her Familiar after Naruto but honestly, following after the blond was exiting so she did it herself.

Soon Naruto found a nice little clearing in a small forest that was a little outside of Kuoh Town, the clearing wasn't anything special, but it was secluded enough that Naruto could train in secrecy. He stepped into the middle of the clearing and began to stretch himself slightly before he went down onto his hands and began to do push-ups.

Hey, even a supernatural being needed warm ups…

Once Naruto went through a few hundred push-ups he stood up and began to go through a few stances that he learned from Azazel. It was an easy fighting style that was meant to be applied against armed opponents, the fighting style included Gun-Fu and Swordsmanship, it was generally known as Close Quarters Combat or CQC for short.

It turned anyone that mastered the style into a real _Boss_ on the battlefield.

"Wow, he really is skilled…" Akeno whispered to the redhead next to her.

"I know, even if he shouldn't be connected to the supernatural, he would make an excellent knight or rook…" Rias whispered back, she and Akeno hid on a tree branch overlooking the clearing, both of them were impressed with Naruto's skills and workout so far.

Naruto's right eye twitched slightly, did Rias and Akeno believe him to be an idiot? _"Ah, might as well get it over with…"_ He thought with a sigh and turned into the direction Rias and Akeno were hiding at, "Rias, Akeno, you two might as well come out!"

Bot Rias and Akeno looked like children that were caught with their hands in the cookie jar, their eyes were wide and their mouths agape, though they quickly steeled themselves and came out of hiding.

"Enjoyed the show?" Naruto smirked at the two beauties, who still wore their academy uniform.

"How long have you known about us following you?" Rias asked in annoyance, it was a hit to her pride that she couldn't even hide herself for more than a few hours.

"Honestly?" Rias and Akeno nodded at Naruto, "I noticed that Koneko-san was following me home yesterday and I figured that you must've send her."

Now that gained an eye twitch from the busty redhead while Akeno giggled into her hand, "So you know about us? Just what are you Naruto-kun?" Rias asked in a hard tone.

Naruto sighed and decided to simply show Rias instead of explaining, he allowed his wings to spread out widely behind his back. Ten large, majestic, golden-silver bat-like wings sprouted from Naruto's spine, his wings not only differed from normal devil wings in color, they were also larger and held spikes at the point of each individual wing.

"My name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, it is Naruto Lucifer Leviathan. I'm the great-grandson of Lucifer and the grandson of Leviathan, and just like you Rias, I'm a pure-blooded devil." Naruto couldn't help the smirk on his face as he took in the awed looks of Rias and Akeno.

Though the awe didn't last long, as soon as Rias snapped out of her shock she went into a defensive stance and called forth a crimson-red magic circle. Akeno mirrored her King and in a bolt of lightning her attire changed into a traditional miko outfit, she raised her right arm into the sky and yellow lightning began to course through her body.

"Now wait a minute-" Naruto was trying to save his skin but Rias cut him off by throwing a huge wave of her crimson-black power of destruction at him.

Naruto dived out of the way and took to the sky with the help of his still outstretched wings, _"maybe I should've tried to talk with them instead of simply telling them that I am a descendant of Lucifer and Leviathan, really not my brightest moment…"_

"What is a member of the Old Satan Faction doing in Gremory and Sitri territory!?" Rias shouted while her body was surrounded by a crimson red aura. "Speak now or suffer my wrath!"

"I'm not a member of the Old Satan Faction!" Naruto shouted down from his position, "neither am I your enemy, I simply came to Kuoh to talk with you, nothing more!"

"Why should we believe you!?" Rias shouted back while Akeno kept a close eye on Naruto.

"Because if I were your enemy you would already be dead!" Naruto shouted once more and allowed his demonic energy to rise to levels that far outclassed Rias and Akeno's by a wide margin. Naruto's body was covered in a golden-silver aura and his eyes became crimson red with black slits that stared at the two devils on the ground.

Rias and Akeno shivered as they felt Naruto's overwhelming power wash over them, they could tell that Naruto was far stronger than a normal high-class devil, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant to either of the girls, quite the opposite, it exited them to no end. Still both Rias and Akeno knew now that attacking Naruto would only result in their deaths, which was a hard blow to the girl's confidence and pried.

"Now, can we please call back our powers and talk like civilized beings?" Naruto asked as he slowly reigned in his demonic energy and hovered back down to the ground.

Rias gave the blonde a shaky nod while she tried to stop shacking, though if one looked closely, they would see a small blush staining her cheeks. Akeno wasn't as subtle as Rias, she licked her lips as she looked at Naruto who just landed on the ground in front of them, she still felt electricity going up and down her spine and Naruto's red eyes invoked feelings in her she didn't feel comfortable sharing with others.

"W-why are you here?" Rias asked getting straight to the point.

"I just told, I'm here to talk with you and Sona Sitri, I need to speak with your older siblings, but I could not simply go into the Underworld with my less than favorable parentage, so I believed the easiest way to meet with Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan was by getting into the good graces of their siblings, especially since you just so happened to attend a school in the human world." Naruto explained to the redhead.

"Why? Why would you want to meet with my Onii-sama?" Rias asked, she didn't want to cause problems for her brother, so it was best that she got the full story before she did anything.

"I have information on the Old Satan Faction that I wish to share with the leaders of the Underworld, I also want to become a member of the Pillars and have all those things that my family left behind when they were forced to leave the Underworld returned to me." Naruto explained.

"So, you want to betray the Old Satan Faction?" Rias asked in surprise.

Naruto's face twisted into a hard frown, "betraying the Old Satan Faction would imply that I was a member of them, which isn't true. I simply had the unfortune to be born into the Old Satan Faction, but believe me when I say, I never agreed with their ideals and I never will."

Rias and Akeno were surprised by the venom in Naruto's voice as he talked about the Old Satan Faction, it seemed like he really had some issues with his parents. Rias was deep in thought, she knew that any information on the Old Satan Faction was worth more than gold, but she also wondered if she couldn't use this situation in her own favor.

"I agree to let you meet with my older brother under the condition that you help me with a problem I have." Rias said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto and a small giggle from her Queen.

"Well, what is that problem of yours?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"I'll explain the details to you later, for now I only need to know if you agree to help me or not?" Rias asked impatiently, tapping one of her feet on the ground while crossing her arms beneath her bust.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, he knew that helping Rias with her problem, whatever it was, would go a long way in gaining a real ally in the underworld, he would also be able to meet with Sirzechs Lucifer and that was the most important point to him at the moment.

That didn't mean that Naruto didn't have some conditions of his own, "alright, I agree to help you with your problem, but I have some conditions of my own…" Naruto spoke, his blue eyes staring into Rias' bluish green ones.

"Name them," Rias said with trained ease, she was a devil and making contracts was second nature to her.

"I have two conditions, the first is that you will arrange a meeting with Sona Sitri for me. The second condition is that you will let me handle the Fallen Angel problem in this town, if I can have those two things, I'll gladly help you with any problem you may have, if not I'll find another way to meet with the Satan's." Naruto spoke, leaving no room to argue.

Rias was surprised, not about the condition to meet Sona, she suspected that, but what had her surprised was that the blonde wanted to deal with the fallen angels on his own. "Why should I allow you to deal with the fallen on your own?" Rias asked, she wanted to know the reason why Naruto wanted to be allowed to act on his own.

"Let's just say that I have a contract with someone that wants to have the fallen in this city monitored, I won't allow the fallen angels to be a problem to you or Sona, but I want to deal with them on my own without any interferences." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"I will need to talk to Sona about that, so you will need to wait until we came to an agreement." Rias said after thinking things through.

Naruto nodded, "alright, when can we meet with Sona?" The blonde asked.

"I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow after school." Rias said in a thoughtful voice.

"Good, then I'll meet you tomorrow after school." Naruto smiled and waved at the girls before he left for his own apartment.

Rias and Akeno stood in the clearing on their own, both of the girls were deep in thought about what just happened. Not only did they meet what appeared to be a descendant of the original Satan's, but Naruto seemed to be on their side as well, something like that could be an incredible chance for the devils to regain some of the power that they lost during the Civil War.

Not only that but if Rias managed to make Naruto her ally, she could possibly be able to get out of her predicament once and for all.

"C'mon Akeno, we need to make some new plans…" Rias said before she started to walk off, with her loyal Queen right behind her.

XxX

A/N: Well here is the second chapter of Naruto Lucifer, I hope it was to your liking!

Some of you have asked me about the pairing of this story, it will be a small harem.

The only girls I can say will certainly be in the harem are Rias, Sona and Grayfia, so tell me who else you want to see being with Naruto.

Naruto will also gain a set of Evil Pieces once he meets the Satan's and I already have some members that will join him, people Naruto met during his time in the Khas Brigade and the Grigori. But I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any characters you want to see in this story tell me per Review or PM me.

Now as always, Review, Favorite and Follow and I'll see you next Update!

-Just4fun23000


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Lucifer**

XxX

"People talking/shouting"

" _People thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon thinking"**_

XxX

One Naruto Lucifer dodged an incoming projectile with practiced ease, tilting his head to the side as a red light-spear whizzed by his head, nearly scratching his cheek. Naruto could feel the heat and the dangerous aura of the spear as it passed him by, knowing that if it managed to make contact, it would be very painful for him.

The twelve-year-old blonde didn't hesitate and moved to confront his assailant before they had another chance to attack him from long range, where Naruto knew most fallen angels to excel in. With a speed that would take seasoned warriors by surprise, the blonde moved, becoming nothing short of a streak of yellow light before he tried to hit his opponent with a punch to the face.

Said opponent gave a melodious giggle before they engaged Naruto in hand-to-hand combat, vanishing and only leaving after images and sonic-booms due to the speed they fought with. Naruto had a broad smile on his face as he and his _'sister'_ clashed over and over again, no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't get the upper hand on the ten-winged fallen angel he fought against…

Penume; the Chief Secretary of the Grigori and a member of the Cadre.

Penume was tall woman with long, smooth purple hair, fierce looking, violet eyes and a massive bust. She was the epitome of beauty due to being a half-breed as some would call her, her father was Azazel, the Governor-General of the Grigori and her mother was Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha.

With a resounding "Oomph" all air left Naruto's lungs as Penume buried her fist into his gullet before raising her leg high, unknowingly flashing the blonde her panties, before she brought her heel down onto the boy's cranium. The impact was hard, so hard that the boy's face became very intimate with the ground in a way that no one would feel comfortable with.

"Got you again Naru…" Penume whispered in a way that the blonde knew to be her teasing tone.

Naruto looked up from his place on the floor, as he lifted his head everyone could see the comically large red spot on his forehead, which didn't make the glare he send the older woman all that threatening. "Just you wait, one of these day's I'm going to pay you back!" He shouted before his glare faded into a pout, a rare expression that Naruto only showed those people that he truly trusted.

Penume giggled and squatted down on her haunches before ruffling the boy's spiky golden-blonde hair, "and I look forward to the day that you will be able to match me, but never forget, I'm a member of the Cadre and have ten wings, if you want to beat me, you're going to have to become an Ultimate-Class devil, which won't be easy." She said caringly, "Now get up and take a small break, we'll continue with your training in a few minutes, alright?"

Naruto gave a nod of his head and stood up with a light groan that caused Penume to smirk slightly, the purple haired woman would never admit it, but the blonde bundle of energy already managed to push her farther than most, which was honestly a slight blow to her pride. She spend hundreds of years honing her skills and Naruto was barely a teen, her father Azazel was right, both Vali and Naruto would go far in their lives and she couldn't wait to see what changes the brothers would cause in the future…

XxX

 **-(Present-day)-**

Naruto smiled slightly as he walked towards the Old School Building, where Rias told him to meet her. Next to him walked Kiba Yuuto, who picked him up after classes ended and offered to lead him towards the Occult Research Club room.

"Tell me Yuuto-san, how is working for Rias like?" Naruto asked the smaller blonde walking next to him.

Kiba looked to his left and frowned thoughtfully, "It's good, I suppose. Now I don't know much about other Kings and how they treat their peerages, but I've heard many unsettling things about the treatment of other Low-Class Devils. Rias on the other hand treats us all fairly and sometimes I even tend to forget that I'm actually considered a servant in the eyes of other high-class devils. Sure, we all receive orders from Rias on what we are to do throughout the day, but as long as we complete our assignments, we can do whatever we want in our free time. So, it's like a well payed job to be honest, and yes, for our services the Gremory Family hands all of Rias' servants a very handsome sum of money every month."

Naruto whistled slightly, "So the rumors about the Gremory's kindness are true after all."

Kiba just nodded in agreement and the two blondes continued their walk in a pleasant silence, soon they arrived at the Old School Building and Kiba led Naruto in, they walked through a few surprisingly clean hallways, up a flight of stairs and to a lone door.

Kiba being the Knight he was, opened the door for Naruto and allowed him to walk through first before he followed and closed the door behind them. Naruto took a look around the dimly lit room and had to admit that Rias had good tastes when it came to furniture.

He also noticed that Rias wasn't alone in the room, standing behind the redhead was Akeno who licked her lips as she noticed Naruto walk in; a slight shiver going down her spine as she remembered the power the blonde unleashed yesterday.

Naruto also noticed Sona Sitri sitting on one of the Victorian-Styled couches, sipping on a cup of tea while looking at him in curiosity. Behind the Student Council President stood a young woman that Naruto hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet.

The girl standing behind Sona was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochrome eyes, a violet left eye and a light-brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Naruto-kun," Rias spoke up from her desk, perking up as the blonde-haired devil walked in. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club, please allow me to introduce you to Sona Sitri, the Heiress of House Sitri of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld, and her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra." Rias said as she pointed at Sona and Tsubaki.

"Sona, Tsubaki, this is Naruto Lucifer-Leviathan, he was the one that asked for this meeting to take place." Rias introduced Naruto to the two intrigued girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sona-san, Tsubaki-san." Naruto spoke before he bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is ours, Naruto-san." Sona returned the greeting with small smile, she had to admit, Naruto did intrigue her greatly and she still found it hard to believe that a descendant of the Original Satan's just so happened to stumble into their territory.

"Please take a seat, Naruto-kun." Akeno said while pointing t the couch opposite of the one Sona sat on.

Naruto nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch, as soon as he sat down Akeno walked up to him with a cup of steaming hot tea and handed it to him. Naruto smiled at her and took a sip of the hot liquid, "Mhm, that tea is delicious."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Akeno smiled with a small blush as she walked back to stand behind her King.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the subservient suffix Akeno used but shook it off, instead he opted to focus his attention onto the female sitting across from him. He had to admit that Sona was a beautiful woman and the way her calculating purple eyes observed him, sent a shiver down his spine. One thing was clear to Naruto, while Sona might not be capable of besting him with her strength, she certainly had it in her to outsmart him if he were to underestimate her mind.

Rias rose from her desk and walked up to them before she sat down next to Naruto. "Now that we are all here, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

Both Naruto and Sona nodded, before the latter started the conversation by getting straight to the point. "Rias informed me of your parentage yesterday, Naruto-san, she also told me that you seek to help the new Government of the Underworld, is that true?"

"Yes, that's correct Sona-san. I wish to help bring down the Old Satan Faction and the Khaos Brigade as a whole and I have a lot of information that could hurt the Old Satan Faction badly. I know the general numbers of their forces, what the descendants of the Original Satan's are capable off in a fight, I know the locations of some of their hideouts and many things more." Naruto said, shocking the girls and Kiba slightly, if that was true then they could possibly end the Old Satan Faction for good.

"And what do you get out of revealing such information? There must be some catch to it all?" Sona asked, doubtfully.

"Oh, I do have conditions, you're right about that. I'm well aware that the information I hold is worth more than gold and I expect that Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan hand me something of equal value for each piece of information I give them, _I am_ a devil after all." Naruto said with a smirk.

"And what are those conditions?" Rias asked from her place on Naruto's left, some worry lacing her tone.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Rias. The conditions as well as the information I have only concerns the Satan's, I'm not saying this because I want to be cryptical but because the information I have is very dangerous. If the Old Satan Faction would know of this meeting we are currently having, they would kill you all and hunt me to the ends of the world." Naruto spoke, his visage serious and grim.

Everyone in the room shuddered slightly at that thought, they knew that the Old Satan Faction had a fair share of powerful beings under their command, they could only imagine what fate would await them if they were caught by any of them.

"Which brings me to another point of this meeting." Naruto continued, "I know that I agreed to help Rias with some problem she has and I'm willing to do the same for you, Sona-san. But the information I have is _very_ important and needs to be brought to your siblings attention immediately, this concerns the Khaos Brigade, the greatest threat to our world and I won't accept either of you stalling me in this endeavor just because you want to get the most personal profit out of it."

Even though it was spoken openly, Rias knew that those words were directed mainly at her, it caused her to flinch slightly, it seemed that Naruto knew all along about what she attempted to do.

"I agree and I will let my Onee-sama know immediately, though I think that I will take you up on your offer of a favor; it might come in handy in the future." Sona said with a smirk, "Though what about the second matter that Rias told me about, something about you wanting to handle the fallen angels in this town on your own?"

"Right, I almost forgot. Yes, I want you to allow me to take care of that problem on my own. You see I made a contract with a powerful individual that wanted me to monitor the fallen angels in this city, the fallen aren't here to cause problems to you, their mission is simply to observe and report back to the Grigori, nothing more. I am only to interfere if the fallen stray from their mission, and if they were to attack any devil in this town, I am allowed to take them down in any way I see fit." Naruto explained.

Sona, Rias and their servants looked thoughtful for a moment before Sona's gaze went to Rias, "To be honest I have no problem if Naruto-san were to deal with the fallen angels for us. Considering that he isn't yet allied to the Underworld, we couldn't be blamed if they were to attack us and he took them down."

Rias nodded, "I agree, though I wonder who your contractor is, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that's something I can't tell you, all you need to know is that he is an important figure in the Grigori that suspects those fallen to be treacherous. Like you, he considered that I'm not allied to any faction or religion as of yet, so nothing I do can be traced back to anyone but myself." Naruto explained, gaining nods of understanding from everyone present.

"If you would excuse me, now that everything is taken care off, I need to talk with my Onee-sama." Sona said as she rose from the couch, she turned to Naruto, "I will let you know about how Serafall wants to proceed once she learns of you and the information you hold."

"Thank you, Sona-san, and remember if you should ever need help, my favor still stands." Sona nodded and bid everyone goodbye before she left with Tsubaki right behind her.

That only left Naruto, Rias, Akeno and Kiba in the room and a comfortable silence soon settled over them. Every once in a while, Naruto took a sip of tea and marveled at the delicious beverage, Akeno made by far the best tea he ever tasted.

He noticed that Rias was fidgeting next to him and turned towards her, he saw that she was plying with the hem of her skirt and seemed to be restless, he was just about to ask when she turned towards him, blue-green eyes meeting his own.

"I-I'm sorry…" Rias mumbled, "I didn't want to push you into a corner by asking you to do something for me yesterday. I must've come over like a spoiled, bratty child by asking you to do something for me when all you wanted to do was help the devils as a whole. It's just that I-I'm running out of time with the problem I have and when I saw how powerful you are, I just couldn't help myself."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the fidgeting redhead in front of him, Rias honestly didn't seem to be the kind of girl to apologize easily. "It's alright, we are devils after all, so it's within our nature to try and make profit out of any situation. Though it would be good if I were to know about that mystery problem of yours that I'm supposed to take care off."

"A marriage contract…" Rias whispered softly, looking away from the handsome blonde in front of her.

"A marriage contract?" Naruto repeated, getting a nod from the redhead. Somehow, he didn't like to see Rias so down, he wanted to see her smile, to see those beautiful blue-green eyes sparkle in joy.

"Yes, a marriage contract that my father made before I was even born. The moment that my gender was confirmed my father made a contract with one of his closest friends, that would unite our houses by blood. It was arranged that I would marry the third son of Lord Phenex, Raiser Phenex, who agreed to give up his family name and marry into the Gremory House, that way I could stay the heiress and didn't have to give up my titles. The problem is that I absolutely loathe Raiser, he is an arrogant, narcissistic playboy that has used my name to brag for as long as I can remember. Calling me his property, the mother of his future children, claiming that our children would become the next Super-Devils and Satan's, to him I'm only a trophy wife, a piece of flesh that he can use as a broodmare." Rias chocked out, her eyes watered slightly, and a few sniffles escaped her lips.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl as Rias told him of her woes, how could any self-respecting father accept someone like this Raiser Phenex as their son in law? He could somewhat understand the reasoning behind the contract, considering that Rias fiancé agreed to marry into her house, which was rather rare if one thought about it. Still that was no consolation for putting ones own child through a life of misery and hardship, it rubbed him the wrong way, if only because this was something, he thought his own parents would've done if he wouldn't have run from the Old Satan Faction.

"I tried to find a way to break the contract, I even begged my parents to help me, but I always got the same answer from everyone in my family. That I'm the heiress of the Gremory and that certain things are expected off me, that Raiser won't be that bad of a husband, that I would fall for him in time or that he would mellow out in a few years." Rias sniffled and chocked back a sob as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Akeno who saw how close her King was to breaking out onto tears went over to her and hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words into the redheads ear while rubbing her back.

Kiba scowled darkly at the sight in front of him, he leaned his back against a wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest, silently promising himself that he would help Rias through this anyway he could.

Naruto's scowl too deepened but he was trying to stay unbiased, he didn't know the whole story, so he didn't want to just assume that Rias parents were bad people, especially with so many praising them for their kindness.

"My Onii-sama is against the contract as well, he often tried to talk my father into breaking it, but to no avail. And Onii-sama himself can't do anything because his position as Lucifer forbids him from showing favoritism and bias even towards his own family, so that leaves me with only one choice and that is to fight the contract myself by challenging Raiser to either a duel or a Rating Game." Rias said after she calmed her emotions a bit, she pushed back from Akeno's hug and gave her Queen a thankful look. "Though the problem with that is that I believe that Raiser is stronger than me, so I can't challenge him to a duel and unlike me he has a complete peerage, all of them far more experienced than my own members, so I have a severe disadvantage if I were to challenge him to a Rating Game."

Naruto nodded, "I take it that that's where I come in, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's the favor I wanted from you, when the time of the marriage comes, I want you to challenge Raiser's right to my hand. You are a pure-blooded devil as well, so no one can claim that Raiser is superior to you, and when you win the duel, I want you to break the contract out of your own volition thus setting me free, allowing me to marry whomever I choose." Rias explained while looking at Naruto pleadingly, "Can you do that for me?"

Naruto honestly didn't even need to think about it, "I already promised you that I would take care of that problem for you, so yes, I'll break that contract when the time comes. The only thing that worries me slightly is that I might turn your father and this Lord Phenex into my enemies, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there." As soon as he finished speaking Naruto was tackled into the couch by a red blur, he chuckled as Rias shouted, 'thank you' and proceeded to hug the stuffing out of him.

Akeno giggled, hiding her mouth with the sleeve of her uniform, and Kiba too cracked a smile at the scene playing out in front of them…

XxX

 **-(Meanwhile)-**

As soon as Sona Sitri left the Occult Research Club, she made haste to head towards the Student Council Office where she could contact her sister. Behind her was Tsubaki who kept up with her with trained ease. Soon the two young devils reached the Office and walked in to see the members of the Student Council busy at work.

There were Sona's Bishops; Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka.

Momo was beautiful young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes, she was dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

Kusaka was a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wore a blue headband.

Then there was Tomoe Meguri, Sona's only Knight so far.

Tomoe was a beautiful girl with shoulder-long, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair featured swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

Then there was Sona's only Rook Tsubasa Yura.

Tsubasa was a tall girl with shoulder-long blue hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy though she had a very pretty face.

And final there were Sona's two Pawns; Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura.

Saji was a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves were rolled up.

Ruruko was a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wore the standard girls Uniform with a pair of green hair-clips in her and striped green stockings.

"Ah, Kaichō you're back! What was so important that Gremory-sama had to call you to a meeting on such short notice?" Saji asked, trying to get his secret crush to start a conversation.

"Nothing you need too worry about Saji, now if you'll excuse me, I need to contact my sister, please don't interrupt me unless it is something of great importance." She said, blowing her nosy pawn off without a second though, completely ignoring the dark cloud of depression setting over his head.

Sona quickly went into her private office and locked the door behind her, the rest of her peerage looked at the door and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong with Kaichō?" Ruruku asked Tsubaki.

"As Kaichō said, it's nothing you all need to worry about. We learned some things that need to be brought to the attention of the Satan's, things that are above our paygrade so to speak, once Kaichō has finished speaking with her sister, she will inform us of what we need to know." Tsubaki said in her usual no-nonsense voice.

In the office with Sona, said devil quickly sat down at her desk and opened a magic circle that acted as a communication link to her sister. The picture was unclear and blurry at first but quickly stabilized and the form of Serafall Leviathan became clearly visible.

"So-tan!" Serafall shouted in greeting, causing Sona to sigh in dismay at her sisters antics, "What's up? It's not usual for you to call me during a School day."

Serafall is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body with large breasts and was dressed in a pink magical girl costume, with wand and all.

"Yes, I know, I'm usually too busy with my duties to call you, but this time it's different." Sona stated seriously, causing her sister to curb her antics slightly. "Yesterday Rias and her Queen Akeno managed to find a descendant of the original Satan's in Kuoh."

"What!? Are you alright!? Who is it!?" Serafall asked frantically.

"Onee-sama! He might be a descendant of the Original Satan's, but he isn't allied to the Old Satan Faction." Sona stated in order to calm her sister down, "His name is Naruto Lucifer Leviathan and he came to Kuoh Town in order to arrange a meeting with you and Sirzechs-sama. He doesn't mean any of us harm and stated personally that he holds no love for his parents, he also has information that could potentially harm the Old Satan Faction that he would be willing to share."

Sona was quite pleased to see the incredulous look on her sisters face, it wasn't every day that one had the chance to shock one of the most important figures of the underworld.

"Lucifer-Leviathan? B-but that means…" Serafall stuttered, her brain trying to comprehend that there was a person that had the blood of not one but _two_ Satan's in their veins.

"He told Rias that he was the Great-Grandson of Lucifer and the Grandson of Leviathan." Sona confirmed Serafall's worries, "and as I already said, he wants to share information on the Old Satan Faction and the Khaos Brigade with us, but under the condition that he can have a personal meeting with you and Sirzechs-sama. He claims that the information is too dangerous for Rias and me to know." Sona explained to her sister.

Serafall listened intently, this was incredible, finally they had a lead on the Old Satan Faction and could finish what they started all those years ago. Not only that but there was at least one descendant of the Original Satan's that wasn't inheritably evil. This was something that could change the Underworld, if it's for the better or for worst remains to be seen.

"I see, well it's a good thing that you told me about this, what do you think about this Naruto?" Serafall asked her sister in intrigue, she always valued Sona's opinion.

"Hmm, that's a bit difficult to answer, I don't really know him and have only spoken with him for about 30 minutes. He seems to be a nice young man on first glance, with a sharp mind and he behaved very well mannered. He claimed to know things like the general numbers and strengths of the members of the Old Satan Faction as well as some the locations of their hideouts, which makes me think that he might have a talent for strategizing. He also said that he has some conditions for you if you want the information he holds, but he wouldn't tell us what those conditions entailed, which indicates that he thinks like a true devil and tries to get the most profit out of every situation." Sona mused, reciting what little she knew about the blonde-haired devil.

Serafall nodded, "I suppose that's good enough for now, can you tell me where he lives? I'm pretty sure that as soon as Sirzechs learns of this he will want to meet with Naruto immediately, and this isn't a matter we can simply postpone."

Sona nodded and quickly gave her sister the necessary information before the two said their goodbyes and Serafall ended the connection. Sona leaned back into her chair and sighed deeply before she stood up and went to talk with her Peerage…

XxX

 **-(ORC Clubroom)-**

After prying an overjoyed Rias off of him, Naruto and the members of the Occult Research Club simply spent some time together, talking bout trivial things and getting to know one another a bit better.

"How did you escape from the Old Satan Faction, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, still sitting on the couch next to the blonde, though she inwardly cursed herself for asking such a personal question when she saw Naruto's face go through a myriad of emotions, she could detect, anger, loathing, sadness and many more before his face set into a scowl.

"I… don't want to talk about it." He spoke calmly, though there was an underlying warning in his voice.

Rias bit her lip and reached out to grab Naruto's hand, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's not your fault. My childhood has been anything but pleasant and I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Naruto forced a smile onto his face and squeezed Rias hand slightly.

Akeno looked on sadly as she noticed the mask Naruto now wore, a façade of happiness. She knew when someone faked to be alright, she too did the very same thing and has done so for years.

Everyone in Rias peerage carried heavy baggage, and Akeno has become very good in discerning someone's true emotions from their false ones. She knew that Kiba buried away his pain and played to be the handsome knight, always friendly and helpful, when actually he was a man possessed by revenge. Koneko too buried her own grieve so deeply that she seemingly became an emotionless puppet, when in truth she was just a scared little girl who wanted her family back. Akeno wondered what emotional scars Naruto carried with him…

Rias smiled sadly at the blonde sitting next to her and nodded, "I understand, but if you ever change your mind, we are here if you need us."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a small smile before he stood up from the couch, "I'm gonna head home, now that I have your go ahead to deal with the fallen angels, I'm going to have a long night ahead of myself, so I want to get some shut-eye before then."

"Do you need some help?" Rias asked.

"No, I think I will be able to handle anything that comes my way, besides for now I only want to keep an eye on them, nothing else." Naruto said.

"Alright, as I already said, if you need something, we're here for you." Rias said with a cute little smile.

Naruto returned the and nodded, "Alright then, I'll see you guys!" He waved to the devils and left the room, leaving Rias, Akeno and Kiba behind.

"I shouldn't have mentioned anything about the Old Satan Faction." Rias sighed and hung her head low.

"It's not your fault Buchou." Kiba spoke up for the first time, "You could've never known that he has such problems."

"Kiba-kun is right, besides I'm sure that Naruto-kun will open up more once he warms up to us, all we can do for now is showing him that he has our support, it's the least we can do for him now that he has agreed to take care of Raiser for us." Akeno said.

Rias nodded with a smile, they could at least do that much for their new ally. Just as she was about to answer, her Rook, Koneko Toujou came walking into the room with a small, barely visible frown on her face.

"OH, Ko-chan, how is Issei?" Akeno teased slightly, knowing that Koneko had a strong dislike for Issei and his two compatriots.

"…not good, the perv was asked out on a date by a fallen angel in disguise…" Koneko answered in her monotone, her face still set into a frown.

"Ae you sure?" Rias voice was hard and serious, Kiba and Akeno too stiffened slightly and became attentive.

Koneko nodded, "yes, the fallen might've been able to change her appearance but she couldn't hide her sent, I could smell her clearly. They have their date this Saturday, what are we supposed to do?"

"We'll tell Naruto-kun about it and let him handle the situation, but Koneko, keep an eye on Issei and the fallen, follow them during their date just to make sure that nothing happens." Rias said, getting nods of understanding from her peerage members. "Tell me Koneko, did you find out anything else about Issei? Anything regarding his dragon scent or what causes him to have it?"

Koneko shook her head negatively as she walked towards one of the couches and plopped down on it. "No Buchou, but I do believe that he might have a Sacred Gear, it's the only explanation of how he could develop the sent of a dragon from one day to the other."

"I thought as much…" Rias mumbled.

"Are you going to make him a part of the Peerage?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Possibly…" Rias said as she thought about the pros and cons of turning Issei into a devil, "If we wouldn't have met Naruto-kun, I would've done whatever necessary to make Issei my servant, but now I'm not so sure about it. I will think about for a while and tell you when I've come to a decision."

"Alright, I for one say that we should at least try to make Issei a member of the family, I kind of enjoy the thought of having an idiotic little brother to watch out for, Ufufufu." Akeno giggled into her hand as she thought about all the fun, she could have teasing Issei.

"What about Naruto-san? Shouldn't you try to make him a part of the Peerage?" Kiba asked, looking at Rias who was still in thought.

"…That wouldn't be possible." Rias mumbled, getting raised eyebrows from Kiba and Koneko. "One of the limitations of the Evil Pieces is that I couldn't reincarnate a being that is more powerful than myself. Naruto-kun is more powerful than Akeno and I combined, by a wide margin, I only felt him release his power once and it was only for a few seconds, but it was enough for me to realize that Naruto-kun could obliterate us all, without even trying."

Koneko and Kiba gulped slightly at hearing that while Akeno licked her lips at the thought of Naruto's display of power and dominance, she would definitely have to get closer to him.

XxX

 **-(With Naruto)-**

Naruto walked along the streets of Kuoh towards the edge of town, he knew that the Fallen Angels have set up their base of operation in an abandoned church at the edge of town, which is where he was headed now.

He needed to find out if the fallen planned something.

Soon Naruto reached the outskirts of town and saw the little church on a hill overlooking the town. The church while abandoned was not in too bad of a state, the grass outside was overgrown and the graveyard grew wild and a few tiles and windows on the church itself were missing.

With a quick, high jump Naruto hopped onto the roof of the church and found a little hole where he could look down into the hall inside. He quickly noticed that five fallen angels were inside the church, all doing their own thing without a care in the world.

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the behavior of some fallen, a busty girl was running around the church smearing color all over the pictures of saints, another fallen, a little girl with blonde hair and gothic clothes was lazing around on the altar, another one, a male looking like a detective having a midlife crisis was drinking whiskey out of a gobbled that once served the "blood of Christ", which was actually wine if Naruto wasn't mistaken.

He wasn't a specialist on that subject for obvious reasons.

Then there was a beautiful young woman that was playing with her phone, sitting on the chandelier of the church as if it was no one's business and finally there was Mr. Broody. A tall young man that had black hair with one of his violet eyes being covered by a thick bang of his black tresses. He wore clothes that he straight out stole from the first metal band he came across, far too many spikes and too much leather.

Seriously, skin tight leather pants can't be comfortable, ones legs must sweat like crazy in those.

"Raynare, did you do as instructed?" Mr. Broody spoke in a voice that screamed troubled teenager.

"Yep, the pervert and I are going on a date this Saturday." The girl on the chandelier spoke, her voice a happy chirp.

"Good, go on the date and wait until the sun sets, then kill the boy." Broody spoke and the atmosphere in the church became heavy.

"What? We were told to specifically stay under the radar, to not cause problems in devil territory. Now while I dislike these orders just as much as the next fallen angel, they have been handed to us by none other than Azazel-sama." The girl that gave the church a different paintjob said.

"Orders change, Kalawarner, I received a letter from Azazel stating that he wants to remove a future threat before the devils can get to the boy." Broody said, trying to be placating.

"But that's not like Azazel at all!" The blonde girl shouted from the altar, "Can anyone of you recall Azazel ever killing a Sacred Gear user? No! He loves those fucking things, if he could he would study each and every one of them, there's no way that he simply would order us to kill some guy that hasn't even awoken his gear yet."

Naruto had to suppress a whistle, well, at least there were a few fallen that were loyal to Azazel, Mr. Broody on the other hand seemed to work for someone else.

"C'mon Mittelt, relax a little. We were boring ourselves to death here, now we have at least something to do. So, what if he have to kill that guy, he's a no one and from what Raynare said he ain't all that bright either, so who'll miss him? Azazel can always study whatever gear the guy had once it finds a new host, no harm done." The guy in trench coat spoke lazily.

"Dohnaseek is right, besides, if Raynare does her job right, the devils won't even know that we were here." The Emo Angel spoke, a smirk playing on his lips.

Naruto who listened in on the conversation frowned, _"So most of the group are loyal to Azazel, but their leader seems to work for someone else…"_ He thought before he vanished in a golden-silver magic circle, making sure to keep his demonic energy compressed tightly.

He appeared again inside of his apartment where he took out his Smartphone and proceeded to call Azazel.

" _Yo, how can I help ya, Naruto!?"_ The boisterous tone of the fallen angels leader came from the other side of the line.

"Hey there, ol' man. I was just scouting out the residence of the fallen angels you sent to look out for Hyoudou, and I'm glad to say that most of them are loyal to you. The problem is the leader of the group, I don't know his name, he managed to convince the others that you send new orders to kill Hyoudou before he becomes a threat to the Grigori."

" _Ahh, man! And I had such a good day!"_ Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Azazel whine childishly, it brought back some good memories for the blond. _"Well, keep an eye on them for now, maybe we can find out who he is working for, by the way, the leader of that group is called Castelan, he's a six-winged fallen and from what I've heard a bit of a loner. But other than that, he has a clean west and has always completed his jobs swiftly and without any problems, makes me wonder why someone like him would try to go against my orders now…"_

"Well, we'll hopefully find out before anything happens. I've received the go ahead from both Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri to handle the situation on my own, and hopefully I'll be able to talk with the satan's soon." Naruto explained.

" _That's good to hear, kiddo. Well, call me if anything happens on your side and if you meet with Sirzechs and Serafall tell them I said hi, but I really need to get going, Shemhazai is bitching at me to do some paperwork."_

Naruto chuckled, "Well, have fun then and tell the others I said hi."

" _I will, see ya brat!"_ With that Azazel ended the call, and Naruto couldn't help but think about all the great moments e had with Azazel and the other members of the Grigori…

XxX

 **-(Flashback)-**

"Alright, put 'em down kid." Azazel glared at the blonde brat sitting on the table across from him. On Azazel's right sat another member of the Cadre, Armaros.

Armaros had black hair, violet eyes and wild facial hair, his stature was tall and muscular, and he was dressed in a white suit without tie and with the top buttons of his purple dress shirt being open, giving view to his slightly hairy chest.

On Azazel's left sat Shemhazai; Shemhazai has the appearance of a handsome man in his twenties, with silver-white hair and purple eyes. His outfit consists of a purple beret hat, purple trench coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots.

Right now, both Armaros and Shemhazai had a bead of sweat rolling down their temples as they looked back and forth between their leader and the little devil sitting on the table across from them. Next to Naruto was his brother Vali, who just like the blonde had a stoic and calm visage as he too glared at Azazel. Sitting on a couch in the room they were in, was Penume who read a book while the 'idiotic boys' had their little stare down.

"You sure?" Naruto calmly asked, causing Azazel to scoff.

"Of course, brat. There's no way you could beat me." Azazel said before he laid his hand bare, "Flush." He said, sounding quite smug.

The group of fallen angels and devils were having their weekly poker night, Shemhazai, Armaros and Vali already quit the game while Naruto and Azazel went all-in. Azazel and Naruto even went as far as placing a few extra bets that would hurt the loser of this game quite badly.

And now with Azazel having a Flush, things were looking badly for the blonde, though Armaros and Shemhazai had to give it to Naruto, he still kept his poker-face going, they both honestly expected a lot of shouting, whining and cursing…

Naruto looked up from his cards and smirked at Azazel, a smirk that was mimicked by Vali, before the blonde put his hand down.

"Straight Flush." Naruto said before promptly breaking out into evil chuckles at the face Azazel made, the Governor-General looked like a kicked puppy, even Armaros and Shemhazai had their jaws unhinged. "I told ya old man, no one can beat me at Gambling!"

Naruto laughed loudly, elated that he didn't have to pose as a test subject in Azazel's next experiment, while he trusted the fallen angel with his life, Azazel's experiments tended to blow up in his face more often than not and Naruto wanted to be as far away as possible from Azazel's lab when that happened.

Vali too looked positively giddy to see Azazel being taken down a few pegs, while he was annoyed that he lost the game early this time, to see his brother win was worth it in the end.

"W-wha but how!? No one can have that much luck! Are you sure that you are pure-blooded devil and didn't receive a Sacred Gear that gives you the Devils Luck!?" Azazel whined like a petulant child.

Once Naruto managed to calm himself down, he looked at Azazel, his face becoming serious and he leveled the most powerful fallen angel with a glare. "Be that is it may, you know what you owe me now, don't you?"

Azazel sighed and nodded, "yeah, yeah, I'll train you and your brother personally and as soon as I am capable of creating Artificial Sacred Gears, you'll get the first one. There happy? You just bled me dry of my money and now you even own my life's work! You truly are a child of Lucifer's!" He complained loudly, causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

"Well, dad, you shouldn't have played Poker with a devil." Penume quipped happily, always in the mood to see her father suffer a bit.

Azazel just hung his head in defeat while Armaros and Shemhazai patted his back, trying to get him to lighten up.

XxX

 **-(Flashback Over)-**

Naruto still chuckled as he recalled the events of that night, there was nothing quite like putting the Governor-General through the grinder inn a good ol' game of poker…

Naruto shook his head and went into the kitchen where he prepared himself a quick Dinner, nothing major or extravagant, just a good ol' bowl of delicious Ramen, his favorite. With gusto the blonde dug into his meal and in a few seconds, he had slurped the meal up and sighed contently.

After doing the dishes, Naruto went into the bathroom to take a nice long shower before he headed to bed, thinking about the things that transpired today.

One thing was certain, his stay at Kuoh had already payed off and he hoped that it would continue to do so…

XxX

A/N: Here we are! Chapter three of Naruto Lucifer, I hope that you enjoyed it!

Now to be honest, I wasn't sure how to write the scene with Sona Sitri, I wrote it over and over again and simply wasn't satisfied with it, until I just simply decided to write what came to my mind and leave it at that.

I hope it didn't turn out too bad in your opinion.

Thank you all for your amazing support so far and thank you for all the ideas you have contributed so far.

Tell me what you think of the chapter, favorite and follow!

Until next time, I wish you all the best!

-Just4fun23000


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Lucifer**

XxX

"People talking/shouting"

" _People thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Dragon/Demon thinking"**_

XxX

Naruto dodged the ponce of a large ferocious dog, before he rolled to his knees and turned to face the beast. Said dog was at least as large as a Mini-Van with fur as black as the night itself, the dog's menacing red eyes looked into the blondes equally red ones.

Salvia dripped from the beasts maw as it tightened his jaws around the handle of a large blade that it held between its teeth before it charged Naruto once more, only to be speared by a wave of ice-spikes that suddenly appeared and hit the dog into the side.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" A voice called out before a large hammer of ice appeared above the vicious dog and came down upon it, flattening it like a boot would an ant.

As the ice made hammer broke apart a shirtless teenage boy jumped in front of Naruto and held out his hand to help Naruto stand from his kneeling position. The blonde smiled and grabbed the other boys hand, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Thanks, but it didn't need help, Grey. I had everything under control." Naruto said, gaining a chuckle from the shirtless teen.

"I know, I know, still Azazel said that this was supposed to be a team exercise, so it wouldn't do to let you have all the fun." Grey Fulbuster said with a smirk just as he and Naruto both noticed that the black dog from hell began to reform, wisps of black smoke-like shadows coming together and before long the beast once more growled at them, only this time it seemed to be even larger.

"Sometimes I hate Azazel for always forbidding me from using my bloodline during training…" Naruto muttered with a twitching eyebrow.

Grey chuckled lightly and patted his friends back, "well it wouldn't be fun if you could simply suppress any enemy we would ever face, besides you wouldn't actually become a better fighter if you did."

Grey was a thirteen-year-old boy, his most prominent feature was his spiky black-colored hair. He had dark blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular. Grey's usual attire consisted of an unbuttoned dress-shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers. When fighting Grey usually discarded his shirt but due to not being able to perceive cold temperatures-due to his magic-Grey often simply strips off his clothes without realizing it himself, gaining him the nickname "Stripper" much to his dismay.

Grey was a member of the Grigori and came to work for the fallen angels due to the death of his Master and mother figure when he was still a young boy. He was a very talented mage and his Master taught him Ice-Make Magic, a form of Maker Magic that allowed him to shape ice and snow into whatever he wanted, only being limited by his own imagination. Azazel himself believed that Grey could already give the wielder of Absolute Demise a run for their money, which was something rare indeed.

After Naruto and Vali were introduced to Grey and the other human members of the Grigori, they all became fast friends, even though some humans in the Grigori still had some manner of disdain for Naruto and Vali due to them having Devil Blood in their veins.

After all most humans in the Grigori were here to get away from either devils, angels or the occasional humans…

"Well, that's true, I guess…" Naruto mumbled before he conjured up a silver-golden short-sword that looked similar to a roman Gladius. "Let's go Grey!"

Said boy nodded and followed Naruto, both charged at the dog and engaged it in close-combat. Grey too summoned a pair of curved swords made from ice and together he and Naruto began to hack away at the dog.

In a flurry of steel, ice and claws the three combatants fought, Naruto dodged a swipe from the dog's sword and immediately attacked with his own, cutting deep into the beasts snout only for the cut to immediately heal. The dog was made from shadows so it could become intangible if it wanted, it was truly a hard opponent to fight, especially when ordered to hold back like Naruto was.

Azazel made it very clear that during his training, Naruto had to do as he was told, if not then the blonde could go and train on his own. The Governor-General made it a point to have both Naruto and Vali train without using their bloodline or Sacred Gear, being a strong believer that if the boys became stronger in body their powers would grow accordingly.

Grey threw both of his ice-blades at the dog and managed to hit it right into the head before the blades exploded in a shower of ice shrapnel's but once again the shadow hound simply regenerated. The ice user cupped his fist with the open palm of his left hand and a light-blue magic circle appeared in front of himself.

"Ice Make Lance!" He shouted and five long lances of ice shot out of the magic circle and pierced the dog, sending it flying into a boulder on the training ground they were on.

"That's enough!" Azazel shouted from the sidelines, "you did well, both of you. Tobio, if you could call back your Sacred Gear?"

A young man with short black hair nodded at Azazel, the Shadow Dog suddenly vaporized before the black mist flew at the young man and got absorbed into his body.

"Good, now Vali, Natsu, switch places with Grey and Naruto, you both will fight against Penemue, and remember no Sacred Gears or special bloodlines during this training session!" Azazel barked, secretly trying to hide his smile, he just loved to drag those kids through the mud during training.

"Alright, I'm all Fired Up!" A young teen with salmon colored hair, wearing a black west with golden highlights and a pair of white pants jumped up and raised his fist into the air with a shout.

Vali just sighed and shook his head before slapping the back of Natsu's head, "c'mon Natsu, you can celebrate later…" He said before he made his way onto the training grounds, quickly being followed by Natsu.

Penemue rose from her seat and put away the book she read, she smirked slightly before she made her way onto the training grounds and came to a stop across from Vali and Natsu. With a shout of "Begin!" from Azazel, Natsu dashed at Penemue heedless of the danger she posed, flames surrounded his fists and tried to pummel the ten-winged fallen angel but missed every time.

While Vali and Natsu fought against Penemue, Naruto and Grey made their way to the sidelines of the training grounds, both boys looked to be a bit worse for wear, but they could still fight for a while if needed.

"You did good against Jin." Tobio Ikuse complimented the two teens with a small smile on his face.

Tobio Ikuse, better known under the alias of "Slash Dog" is a member and a top fighter of Grigori, and the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus Gears, [Canis Lykaon]. Tobio is a young man, a few years older than Naruto, he has short black hair and equally black eyes, he was rather tall for his age and had a lean figure, betraying the strength that he actually had in his body. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and lack shoes, a white dress shirt underneath a black vest and a black fly tied around his neck finished off his outfit.

"Thanks, but your Sacred Gear is lethal." Grey said.

"Only because you both were forced to hold back." Tobio commented idly, his eyes glued onto the fight that played out in front of them. "If you would've been serious, I too would've needed to use Balance Breaker to keep up."

"True…" Said Naruto as he watched his brother fight against Penume while Natsu was trying to blindside the fallen angel, which failed miserably.

Natsu Dragneel was another human member of the Grigori, much like Grey he joined the fallen angels after he lost his adoptive father and was left on his own, only with Natsu, his father was a real-life Dragon that taught him Dragon Slayer Magic, an extremely advanced and dangerous form of magic that allows a human mage to take on the features of a dragon and thus be able to use all their abilities.

Natsu was an easy to get along with fella, he also had the uncanny ability to make friends with almost anyone, including Naruto and Vali. He was hotheaded, short-tempered and was prone to violent outburst that mostly resulted in Natsu getting a beating for messing with people that were far stronger than him.

"Ohhhh shit!" Natsu shouted as he was on the receiving end of one of Penemue's patented hell kicks of death and rocketed into the ground, face first.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt…" Naruto said, wincing in sympathy for his friend.

"Yeah, my daughter has a knack for kicking things, believe me, I know." Azazel said with a wince of his own, it happened more than once that he was on the receiving end of such kick.

"Though I have to say, Vali is getting better and better with each passing day." Naruto said, a proud smile playing on his lips.

Azazel could only nod, honestly the growth rate of both Lucifer brothers was astronomical and slightly scary, they would be Ultimate-Class in no time…

XxX

 **-(Present-day)-**

Naruto Lucifer was in his Apartment, going through some light exercises to get his day started.

He was shirtless and doing some push-ups next to his bed, going through his third set of one-hundred push-ups, which wasn't even enough to make him sweat. After he finished with his third and last set, he stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for his day.

He hadn't yet gotten a reply from Sona Sitri about how her older sister wanted to proceed, so he assumed that she would tell him today.

After he finished with his shower and dried himself, he yawned loudly and headed out of the bathroom, only to stop suddenly, frozen in place…

Standing in his apartment's living/kitchen area was a young woman in a French-Maids outfit. She was gorgeous, long silver hair tied into a single braid that reached the small of her back, two braided bangs that framed her beautiful face, some wild tresses of hair that covered her forehead and steel grey eyes that took in his figure with interest. Her maid's uniform was blue-white in color and accented her womanly body that filled out the uniform in all the right places.

Naruto just stood there wide eyed, only instinct kept him from dropping the towel tied around his waist, which was the only thing that kept him from standing before this gorgeous woman in nothing but his birthday-suit. Naruto could see thee woman's cold eyes trailing down his front until they stopped at his chest and stomach, he swore that he saw her eyes widen slightly at the many scars that marred his upper body, it made him feel self-conscious and he snapped out of his shock.

As soon as he did, questions began to enter his mind, who was this woman? How did she manage to pass by the numerous runes that protected his Apartment, and why in the name of his Great-Granddaddy did she stand in HIS Apartment as if she owned the place.

As he was about to open his mouth to voice his questions, the woman beat him to the bush…

"Lord Lucifer, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I am the Majordomo of House Gremory and the personal assistant of Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, I apologize for entering your home unannounced and for any inconvenience my visit may cause you. But I was ordered by Lord Lucifer to accompany you to the underworld at your earliest convenience, he is looking forward to meeting you and wants to talk about the information you hold as soon as possible." The woman-Grayfia-spoke in a cultured tone, her voice while soft, held an edge of authority to it that made Naruto understand that while she addressed him as Lord, she was actually the one in control of this situation.

"I see, well allow me to get dressed and we can be off." Naruto spoke stoically, reining in his emotions and uncomfortableness at someone seeing his scars, something that Grayfia apparently took notice off as she slightly averted her eyes, making Naruto feel better, if only partially.

"Of course, please take your time Lord Lucifer." Grayfia inclined her head and stepped back slightly, watching in silence as Naruto passed her, when she looked after him and saw his back for the first time, her natural pale face became even paler.

Naruto's chest was scarred yes, but it was nothing compared to his back.

Deep angry scars went all over his back, sometimes crossing each other at several points. A healed wound underneath his right shoulder blade looked like it had been caused by a bolt of lightning, several crinkled lines surrounding a round light-pink burn wound.

As Grayfia's eyes wandered over the young Lucifer's back she couldn't stop her mind from wandering down memory lane, to a dark time in her past. When she was still a servant under the old Lucifer House and the cruelty, she had witnessed the descendants of Lucifer inflict onto their servants, herself included.

Still, she did not voice her thoughts and simply waited in silence for Naruto to get dressed. Minutes passed until the young Lucifer came out of his room and Grayfia couldn't suppress the small blush that rose to her cheeks as she took in the dressed figure of the young man standing before her.

She had to admit, Naruto had certainly tidied up.

He was dressed in a pair of polished black dress-shoes, black suit pants, a silky white dress-shirt that was neatly tucked into his pants, a loosely tied tie decorated his neck and a black jacket finished his outfit.

"I'm ready to leave." Naruto said with a small smile, feeling much more comfortable now that he was clothed.

"Very well, while we normally would have to travel by train to have you properly registered, I'm afraid that we don't have the time to take the scenic route. If you could please give me your hand?" Grayfia asked, getting a nod in return before the blonde held out his hand to her. She took his large hand into her dainty ones and channeled some demonic energy through his hand. "I have given you permission to use the Gremory Families teleportation circle, please follow me."

She released his hand and created a teleportation circle on the ground before she stepped into it, indicating Naruto to do the same with a wave of her hand. Naruto got the message and quickly stepped into the circle as well, in a quick flash of light the two devils vanished from the apartment.

XxX

 **-(Lilith, Underworld)-**

A magic circle opened in the streets of Lilith, the capital city of the Underworld, once the light of the magic circle died down, Naruto Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge appeared to be standing on a sidewalk in front of Satan Palace, the seat of the Underworlds governing body.

It was inside Satan Palace where the devils everyday politics were dealt with, it also held the offices of the four great satan's as well as the council chambers where the Lords and Ladies of the 72 Pillars came together to vote on big decisions that could not be made by the satan's alone.

"Please follow me, My Lord." Grayfia spoke before she began to walk towards the large and ornate doors that lead into the single most important building of the underworld. Naruto wasn't even surprised to find the Satan Palace to be far more lavish that it most likely needed to be, devils were a proud race after all.

The two of them quickly reached the entry to the palace and the massive doors opened by themselves as they came close, allowing them to walk through unhindered. Once inside the atrium of the castle, Naruto found the large hall to be lavishly decorated, a high ceiling painted by the best artists, depicting some glories of the devils past, one picture in particular showed the four great satan's standing victoriously above the defeated forms of the original satan's descendants. He couldn't help but smirk at that picture as it showed his mother bending her knee towards Serafall Leviathan, oh how he wished that he could've been there…

"My Lord, are you alright?" Grayfia asked as she took notice of Naruto staring at the ceiling in a daze.

The blonde shook out of his stupor and turned to Grayfia with a small smirk playing on his lips, "I'm fine, I was just admiring the art on the ceiling." He said, easing the silver-haired maids worries.

Grayfia nodded and once more began to walk through the grand and lavish halls of the palace, she led him up a flight of stairs, going up several levels before she led him towards a set of large, wooden double-doors.

"Behind these doors lies the Satan's personal conference room, Lord Sirzechs and Lady Serafall are already waiting for you to arrive, so be on your best behavior once we enter, understood?" Grayfia asked sternly, giving Naruto the vibe that she was acting like a mother would with her child.

It wasn't the worst feeling Naruto ever experienced.

"Understood." He simply stated, getting a satisfied nod from the maid.

Grayfia led Naruto into the room, opening the doors and allowing her charge to enter first before she followed and closed the doors behind them.

As Grayfia stated, inside the conference room, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan were already seated at a large table, quietly conversing with one another. Once Naruto entered their heads snapped to him and Naruto suddenly had the feeling of being rather tiny as Sirzechs and Serafall looked him over with scrutinizing gazes.

Naruto was no fool, while he was strong enough the be called an Ultimate-Class Devil, he knew that compared the two Satan's sitting in the room, he was nothing. Even if he could match them in power, their experience eclipsed his by a wide margin and he was sure that both Sirzechs and Serafall had mastered many more fighting styles and magic spells than he did.

"Ah, so you must be Naruto Lucifer, I assume?" Sirzechs spoke, his deep baritone voice echoing throughout the room.

Sirzechs was a tall handsome man looking to be in his early twenties, he had shoulder-long smooth crimson red hair and bluish-green eyes. He was dressed in extravagant red-golden robes and had large golden-silver shoulder pauldrons that were shaped like overlaying wings.

"I am, thank you for receiving me on such short notice." Naruto said, his voice strong, even in the company of such important figures.

"Oh, don't mention it, Naru-tan!" Naruto sweat-dropped and his strong visage cracked slightly as the female Satan chirped happily.

He didn't know what was more disturbing, the fact that the most powerful woman in the Underworld acted like a hyperactive child, or the fact that Sirzechs Lucifer was facepalming while muttering curses under his breath.

Even the ever-stoic face of Grayfia Lucifuge was twitching as she took in the figure of Serafall who was happily bouncing in her seat.

"Naru-tan…?" The blonde muttered, not sure how he should react.

"Yep! Naru-tan! That's how I'm going to call you from now on!" Serafall chirped, her face split into a shit eating grin.

Serafall Leviathan was a young woman, looking to be in her late teens-early twenties. She had straight black hair tied into twin pigtails with pink ribbons and her figure was childlike, albeit with massively large breasts. Serafall was dressed in a simple black business suit with a long, smooth skirt, stockings and heels.

Naruto stood there, his mouth working wordlessly, he wanted to say something-anything-that would keep her from calling him _Naru-tan_! But no matter how hard he tried, the words simply wouldn't leave his mouth…

"Please forgive Serafall for her _quirks_." Sirzechs spoke up, "she always acted like that, we simply have gotten used to it…" he muttered.

"Zechs-tan is right!" Serafall commented and Naruto honestly couldn't help but choke on his spit, he had to hold back his laughter but couldn't help the small smirk that worked it's way onto his lips, especially once he noticed how much Sirzechs eyes twitched at that comment.

The red-haired Lucifer cleared his throat and became slightly more serious, "be that as it may, I think we should get to the point of this meeting, please take a seat, Naruto."

Said blonde nodded and took a seat at the large table, across from Sirzechs and Serafall.

"Now, my sister, Sona, called me yesterday and explained that you are a descendant of both Lucifer and Leviathan, is that true?" Serafall asked, her childish persona forgotten and in place was that of a strong woman and leader.

"It is, I am the son of Razevan Lucifer and Katerea Leviathan, the Great-Grandson of the original Lucifer and the Grandson of Leviathan." To prove his point Naruto raised one hand and created a silver magic circle which had an ornate L in the middle before he canceled the circle and created a second one, this one being golden in color, proving that he could call on the power of both House Lucifer and Leviathan separately.

Sirzechs and Serafall nodded after the demonstration, both knowing that it was impossible to fake the magic circle of a noble family. "Good, now that we have confirmed the validity of your claim, it had been brought to our attention that you have sensitive and valuable information on the Old Satan Faction and the Khaos Brigade that you wish to share, why?" Sirzechs simply stated.

"Why do I wish to go against the Old Satan Faction?" Naruto asked, getting two nods in return, "simple really, I hate my mother and any enemy of hers is my friend, I'm also not particularly on good terms with any other members of the Old Satan Faction, nor do I agree with their ideals of World Domination." Naruto explained, his voice hard and cold.

"Why do you hate your mother?" Serafall asked, ignoring the glare Naruto sent her. "I'm sorry if the question is personal or hard to answer, but I am the Satan governing over foreign affairs, I can't trust you if I don't know the reasons why you would want to go against your family."

Naruto kept glaring at the impassive Satan until he sighed. "Alright, I can understand your reasoning." He muttered and dragged a hand down his face. "I hate Katerea Leviathan because she didn't want a son, she wanted a weapon…" Naruto proceeded to tell his tale to the stunned Satan's and a sickened Grayfia, for the second time in his live he explained everything that he went through in his youth, the first time was when he told Azazel, Baraqiel, Penume and his friends in the Grigori.

After nearly half an hour Naruto finished his explanation, his face was grim but, on the inside, he felt like a small burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I see…" Serafall mumbled sadly, while she was a hardened war veteran and had seen her fair share of violence and suffering, Serafall was a compassionate woman, to her that someone could treat their own child like that, saddened the most powerful woman of the Underworld greatly.

Grayfia too looked distressed, if only slightly, her eyes would wander to Naruto every now and then, compassion shining in them as she looked at him.

Sirzechs just shook his head in disbelieve, he couldn't fathom that someone would treat their son like an animal in hopes of turning said child into a Super-Devil, that was just wrong on so many levels.

"We're sorry to hear that." Sirzechs said, "but I think it's fair to say that no one here will question your motives after hearing that." Serafall and Grayfia nodded in agreement with Sirzechs.

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto mumbled, getting his emotions and anger under control. "Now I believe we should start talking about the information I have. I take it you already know everything I told Sona yesterday?"

"We do, she told us that you had some conditions for, let's start with that shall we?" Serafall asked and Sirzechs nodded in agreement.

"Very well, now these conditions of mine should be rather easy for you to fulfill and they aren't anything extravagant. I simply want everything both the Lucifer and Leviathan family possessed and was left behind when the descendants of the original satan's fled the underworld. I know from my mother that they had to leave behind nearly everything they owned, all the knowledge, treasures and weapons, I want to have it all and I want a full citizenship of the underworld with all the rights and privileges of a high-class devil." Naruto stated, "those are my two main conditions, there a few smaller requests that I have, but they can wait."

Sirzechs and Serafall though about those conditions for a moment, Naruto was right, they were rather easy to fulfill but it was still a lot of power that the blonde wanted. There was a reason why Houses Lucifer and Leviathan still were as highly regarded as they were. Still, the info Naruto held could be what they needed to take care of the Old Satan Faction once and for all.

Sirzechs looked too Serafall and noticed her nod slightly, giving him her agreement. "Very well, we agree to your conditions, you will receive everything the Lucifer and Leviathan Houses own, and you will become a High-Class Devil with all the privileges that come with it." Sirzechs spoke, getting a nod and smile from Naruto in return. "Now, all that is left is for you to keep your end of the bargain."

"Yes, I hope you have time because this explanation is going to take some time." Naruto joked slightly.

"Don't worry, Naru-tan, we have all day so take your time." Serafall said with a smile, getting a chuckle from Sirzechs and Naruto.

"Well, to start things off, you both know about the Khaos Brigade, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we know about it, but not much, we don't know who exactly is allied to the Khaos Brigade and who leads it." Sirzechs said, his back straightened out and he gave Naruto his full attention.

"The Khaos Brigade was original founded with the purpose of creating an opposing force to the ever-growing alliances of mythologies, it was created as a cooperation between the Fallen Angel Satanael and the Wizards of Oz. It was later handed to Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity, who supports the Khaos Brigade for the sole purpose of defeating Great Red, the True Dragon, and banishing it from the Dimensional Gap, which Ophis claims belongs to her and her alone. And as far as I am aware, Ophis still is the leader of the Khaos Brigade, but the term 'leader' could be taken with a grain of salt."

"What do mean?" Serafall asked, her attention was solely directed at Naruto.

"Ophis is a figurehead, while she controls the Khaos Brigade she doesn't-excuse me for my language-give a shit about what her subjects do. She could care less if the Khaos Brigade were to start a war as long as at the end of the day, Great Red is banished from the Dimensional Gap. Ophis is a powerful figure that draws in new recruits to the Khaos Brigade and that is about all that she's good for." Naruto explained.

"So how does the Khaos Brigade work, how do they cooperate without a true leader?" Sirzechs asked after he processed the information he had been given.

"They don't." Naruto said, getting raised eyebrows from everyone in the room. "The Khaos Brigade is a loosely knit organization of various supernatural beings that wish to plunge the world into Chaos. There are several factions within the Khaos Brigade and each of those factions work on their own, as individual cells. Most of the factions have a strong hatred for one another, but the mere presence of Ophis is enough to make anyone think twice about attacking the other factions of the Brigade." Naruto elaborated.

"The most important factions of the Khaos Brigade are the Old Satan Faction, which is as you know led by the descendants of the original Satan's, the Hero Faction, which is led by a young man named Cao Cao, he is this generations wielder of the True Longinus and from what I know there are several Longinus wielders under his command, and then there is the Magician Faction Nilrem, which is led by Euclid Lucifuge." Naruto said and Grayfia's eyes widened at hearing the name of her brother.

"Euclid Lucifuge?" Sirzechs whispered, knowing the name of the younger brother of Grayfia, a man that was fanatically loyal to the Lucifer house.

"Yes, my grandfathers right hand man, I'm afraid that I don't know much about Euclid or his reasons for supporting the Old Satan Faction. As I said, he is my grandfathers right hand man, so it wouldn't surprise me if he founded Nilrem on Rizevim's orders, for what purpose though, I don't know." Naruto said, getting nods of understanding from the satan's.

"What can you tell us about the individual members of the Khaos Brigade?" Serafall asked in intrigue.

Naruto took a deep breath and delved into an in-depth explanation about all members of the Khaos Brigade that he knew. He went over the names and skills of the leaders of the old satan faction and what little information he had on his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, before he went into the general forces the old satan faction had at their disposal. He shared what little information he had on the members of the Hero Faction and Nilrem, before he gave Sirzechs and Serafall the locations of the hideouts the old satan faction used, though he added that those locations might be outdated and that the leaders might've relocated their forces by now.

"…and that's everything I know." Naruto finished before taking a big gulp of air.

Both Sirzechs and Serafall processed the information they had been given, one thing was sure, Naruto had earned everything he asked for with the wealth of information he had given them.

"Thank you, Naruto, you have no idea how much this information will help us in protecting the remaining pillars from the old satan faction." Sirzechs spoke sincerely.

"No need to thank me, just promise me that if you plan to attack the old satan faction you'll let me know. Only I am allowed to kill my mother." Naruto said.

Sirzechs and Serafall glanced at each other in worry, killing ones own mother, no matter how bad she was, was not something that could be considered healthy, they would need to keep an eye on Naruto's metal health if he actually went through with it.

Grayfia looked at Naruto's back in worry, after hearing how bad he had it in his youth, she couldn't help but feel a tad protective of the blonde.

"Are you sure that that's what you want?" Serafall asked.

Naruto nodded, "yes, I am. After everything my mother did to me, she doesn't deserve anything less."

"Alright, then we'll notify you if we intent to move against the old satan faction." Sirzechs said, getting a nod from Naruto. "So, with that out of the way, I'll think all that's left is to hand you everything that belongs to your houses!"

To Naruto it was almost scary how fast Sirzechs could change gears from being a serious, demanding, leader to being a goofy dude. Though it seemed that both Sirzechs and Serafall possessed that talent, because no sooner had those words left Sirzechs mouth, did Serafall go back to being a bubbly chirpy little girl on a sugar high.

"Wait, what do you mean with MY houses?" Naruto asked, though he did feel a sense of foreboding.

Sirzechs chuckled, "isn't obvious? You are the last loyal, pure-blooded member of both the Lucifer and Leviathan Houses, if you were to officially act as the head of both houses, you would bring them back from the brink of extinction."

Serafall continued from where Sirzechs stopped, seeing the uncertainty on Naruto's face, she tried to pitch the idea to the blonde. "Just think Naru-tan! Not only would you gain the legal citizenship of the Underworld, but you would be ranked as a Great King amongst the remaining pillars! You would wield the same influence as the Head of House Bael!"

"Yes, but I would also have far more responsibilities than any other Lord of the underworld, not to mention that I would be the head of two empty houses, with no members, no servants and no one to help me lessen the work load. That's not even mentioning that I'm not sure if I want to completely ally myself with the underworld yet." Naruto said, getting raised eyebrows from everyone in the room. "Don't get me wrong, you have been exceptionally nice to me, but I have many dear friends in the Grigori and other mythologies around the world, and I have no desire of making them my enemies simply because the devils as a whole don't get along with their pantheons or factions."

"Well that wouldn't be a problem." Serafall said, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "You see Naru-tan, we actually have been working on a way to form an alliance between the biblical factions to finally stop the fighting between the angels, the fallen and the devils. As for the other pantheons around the world, we are neutral with most of them, so it wouldn't be a problem for you to be on friendly terms with the members of the Grigori and other mythologies. Quite to opposite actually, it would help us devils as a whole, we would gain a foothold to form alliances and treaties born on friendship."

Naruto thought about it for a few moments before he relented, "well, when you put it that way, I guess I have nothing to lose. Though I will say it right away, I'm no ones puppet, not yours, not the councils, not Lord Bael's, no ones. If I should find out that anyone is scheming to use me, be it through politics or any other way, I will retaliate, violently." He warned seriously.

Sirzechs couldn't help but smirk at Naruto, he had to admit, the kid had guts and he respected that in a man. Serafall's train of thought went along the same lines, though for different reasons, she always found men that didn't take shit from anyone attractive and licked her lips hungrily as she stared at the serious visage of Naruto.

"Understood, though I hope that you are aware that sketchy politics are a daily routine for the Lords and Ladies of the Underworld." Sirzechs said. "Everyone tries to get the upper hand in the game of politics and most Lords and Ladies are rather good at playing it. If you were to react violently every time someone tries to play you, you won't be a Lord for very long." The redhaired satan warned.

"Believe me, I am aware." Naruto said with a knowing smirk.

"Good, now then, I think that we covered everything of importance for the day and Serafall and I need to get back to work." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at seeing Serafall's childish pout as Sirzechs explained that. "We'll have everything that belongs to you ready for you to collect within a few days, including your official citizenship and the documents that prove your status as a high-class devil. Though we will need to conduct a test in order to determine if you are an Ultimate-Class Devil or not. For your Evil Piece Set you will need to have a meeting with Ajuka Beelzebub, and finally someone will lead you to the castles that once belonged to your ancestors, where you then will have to choose either one of them to act as your main residence within the underworld. Don't worry, while the castles may have been deserted for years, we took steps to ensure that they were taken care of and cleaned at regular intervals, if only to ensure the survival of our cultural heritage."

Naruto nodded, "very well, when can I be taken to the castles of my families? I would like to get those things sorted out as quickly as possible." He asked.

"Whenever you want, just let us know and we'll arrange an escort that will take you to the Lucifer and Leviathan territories." Serafall stated with a smile.

"Then if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to see my families ancestral homes after this meeting." Naruto said.

"Very well, we will arrange for someone take you to them." Sirzechs said with a smile before Grayfia spoke up.

"Sirzechs-sama I could give Naruto-sama a tour, I still remember my time living in the Lucifer territory and know it like the back of my hand." Grayfia spoke stoically.

Sirzechs looked at the silver haired woman, some worry shining in his eyes. "Are you sure Grayfia? You don't need to offer your help if you don't want to, I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't want you relive painful memories." The redhaired satan spoke softly, he was aware that Grayfia didn't have an easy life serving under the Lucifer clan members.

Naruto looked taken aback by that statement, he wondered how bad his family treated their servants in the past and hoped that Grayfia wasn't treated too bad.

"I'm sure Sirzechs-sama, I have long since made peace with my past." Grayfia said, though she couldn't help but smile slightly

Sirzechs nodded, "alright then I'll allow it." He said before he turned to Naruto. "Now then, I think we've talked enough for one day. You may take your leave." Sirzechs said and Naruto nodded.

The blonde rose from his seat and dismissed himself with Grayfia following behind Naruto.

The two satan's could only wonder what the future held in store for them.

XxX

A/N: Hey there! I'M BACK!

Sorry for the long wait my friends, I had a s*** load of work to do and had to put writing on the backburner for a while.

Well, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wanted to make it longer at first, but then I figured that this was a good place to stop. Next chapter we will go over Naruto receiving what is his and we will go back to Kuoh and deal with Issei and the Fallen Angels.

 **Now then, I need to make some announcements my friends!**

First and foremost is the fact that from here on out I will make several changes to the Highschool DxD Universe! I will give most of the Gods and Goddesses of the series a complete makeover, making them more serious and FAR LESS perverted! Odin will NOT be an old pervert! Zeus will NOT BE GONE! Ophis will NOT BE an emotionless ice-block! Great Red will NOT BE some lizard doing nothing but fly around like a retard!

And finally, I will COMPLETY SCRAP Highschool DxD's fucked up power rating!

Yes, the top ten, I just kicked them outta the window! Hindu God's will NOT have brass balls and I will not allow them to walk all over the members of other religions! Hinduism has a large religious following and I agree that their gods are awesome, but I find it preposterous to place several Hindu gods at the top while COMPLETELY IGNORING the high beings of other mythologies and religions.

Now I will not enter a religious debate over which god or goddess is the strongest or best as I'm honestly not a believer, but I will not ignore Gods like Chaos of Greek Mythology, Amun, Osiris and Ra of Egyptian Mythology, Izanagi and Izanami of Japanese Mythology or any other MAJOR God or Goddess that I can think off.

The next change concerns the devils and any other demons of various mythologies that I might add later down the line, they will not be nerfed. Devils and Demons are the antithesis of Gods as such they have the power to match them, period. Lucifer was the God of the Bible's equal, he was Satan, someone that could match God in everything, and as the God of the Bible is the only God in Christian mythology I will go ahead and place him into the same league as Chaos and Shiva, so Lucifer could and would match the top beings of the Cannon DxD Universe.

The same goes for Sirzechs and his fellow Satan's, I will not make any pantheon inferior to another, the three Biblical Factions will match any and all mythological figures in the DxD Universe. There will be NO God or Goddess that has the power to simply stroll into the Underworld, steal some powerful weapons and walk away without anything happening to them.

Why am I doing this?

Simple my friends, tension.

I wat to create a sort of tension between the EXREMLY powerful beings of the DxD Universe. It always annoyed me that DxD hyped all those powerful beings up so much and yet we never got to feel any kind of tension. Kokabiel, the Star of freaking God attacks Rias, Sona and their Peerage's, yet what damage did that several thousand-year-old War Veteran do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. He destroyed a Gym, hooray!

Not in my story.

There is only one thing that you my readers need to know, the different pantheons around the world are not neutral to one another because they want to be neutral, ohhh no, no, no.

They are neutral because they know that if their BIG players were to fight one another, dimensions would be ripped apart, mountains would be leveled, countries would be destroyed, and billions of people would die.

There will be tension in every interaction between powerful beings with both parties knowing that if it came to fight, the creator gods better get ready because a new word will be needed.

So, with that out of the way, let's find out if Naruto, Vali, Rias and Co. will manage to survive in a world filled with unimaginable powerful beings, each and everyone of them capable of destroying the planet Goku Style!

R&R!

See ya next update!


	5. Authors Note

Hello there, my friends, and no this is not an Update, I'm sorry for that.

Now I've posted this A/N to tell you just why there have been no new updates for Naruto Lucifer, and the reason for that is quite simple really.

I'm not happy with where the story is heading.

The idea to Naruto Lucifer really came to me as I read some other great fanfictions that revolved around Main Anime Protagonist X being reborn into the DxD world, it doesn't really matter which Anime hero it was.

Naruto is just my personal favorite because I am a firm believer that his cannon character was not truly done justice. Don't get me wrong, I grew up with Naruto and love his happy-go-lucky attitude, but I can't help but wonder how he would've turned out if he was born and brought up under different circumstances, that's why I write these stories.

Now let's get into the thick of why I'm not happy with the way Naruto Lucifer is going.

1)Naruto's personality.

When I started writing the story, I wanted to write a deep and thoughtful Naruto. A character that is cordial and friendly on the outside but deeply wounded and depressed on the inside, and I believe that I did a fairly decent job expressing that. But as time moved on and my tastes changed, I wished to write his character differently. I regretted that I didn't write Naruto in a way that he fit the theme of the actual story; Naruto "Lucifer". I was missing the "pride", "grandeur" and "cockiness" that I personally believe to be synonymous with the Lucifer that I picture in my mind when I think about the subject.

2)Naruto and Vali's relationship and the flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter.

At first I believed that it would do if I just glossed over Naruto and Vali's relationship until they met during Kokabiel's arc, but now I no longer see it as such. I wanted to write a brotherly relationship, a deep bond that connected the two of them and regretted that I did not do as such from the beginning. As for the flashbacks, that's also something that is annoying me now, as I have to spend the first two to three thousand words writing training montages and character interactions that only serve to distract you readers from the actual plot of the story.

There are several smaller nitpicks that I have with the story as a whole, little things that I wish to change and several other characters that I want to establish before the story moves on, so I decided that I would rewrite the story as a whole.

There are also things from the Naruverse that I wish to implement into the story, but no, this will not be a reincarnation fic or a fic in which Naruto hopped through dimensions, BUT the Naruverse will play a part.

I will use the deeper concepts of chakra and senjutsu that the Naruto series has given us and will implement that with the Yokai and all other species that can use chakra from the DxD universe.

Then there are some other characters from the Naruto series that I wish to bring into this story, not via dimension hopping or anything of the likes, but actually being born into the DxD Universe to parents and species that I believe would fit.

Did you know that there was a Hyūga Province in Japan? Storylines are writing themselves even as I type this little Authors note here.

So yes, I've already started the rewrite and am now halfway through chapter one, so I should be able to post the first chapter within the week.

I hope that you guys and galls can understand my decision and I hope that you will like the rewrite as much as you enjoyed the original.

Thank you and I will see you soon!

Ps. If the Naruto from the rewrite comes over as a cocky and arrogant asshole, then I blame the Tv show Lucifer that I've recently started to watch. It pretty much gave me an outline of just what kind of character I really wish to write for this story 😊


End file.
